Fragmented
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: The Voice introduces himself as Genos, a cyborg that died protecting Earth and his sensei from an invasion of monster toads. His hallucination is very creative. [Genos!Sasuke] [Post Uchiha Massacre] Also on AO3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naturo or One Punch Man**

 **Plot bunny = more commitments.**

 **Sasuke will be somewhat OOC.**

 **Genos will sound a little robotic at the start, but he'll soon open up to Sasuke and show his humor.**

 **Author's Note: This story takes place right after the Uchiha massacre.**

.

Chapter One

.

He's waking up in the hospital one moment - sobbing, terrified, choking on something hot and wet and salty _ohGodit'srushinguphisthroat_ \- sunlight streaming through the windows, catching his eyes on the reflective glass, and - then he's lying outside his family's house. Staring up at the stars that burn in the abyss of the night sky.

…What?

He doesn't move.

 _I'm going insane._

Sasuke feels his head shake while something in his mind hums like his father's copying machine about to print.

[ _Your assessment is somewhat incorrect_ ] a Voice tells him. Monotonous and droning. [ _Asset-san has been diagnosed with Depression and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sensei –_ _current whereabouts unknown. Friendly reminder: "DO NOT PANIC"_ _\- has advised calling people who have mental illness 'insane' is insensitive and rude. Asset-san's assessment of himself is self-abuse and should be reassessed for future wellbeing to himself and others_ ]

… _right._

[ _Due to Asset-san's unstable influx of emotion and being underage (also going off of past intelligence that Asset-san has repeatedly demonstrated his unreliability to take care of oneself) Mission Override was put in place. You have a twelve o'clock meeting with Therapist Yamanaka Inoichi-sama tomorrow evening. You're welcome.]_

There is no fear or panic as Sasuke sits up and stands. Padding back inside and passing the stain where to him, not seconds ago witnessed his older brother slaughter their parents.

There is nothing but detachment. An exhaustion in his chest that no matter how deep he breathed didn't seem to release.

He doesn't stop until he's face down on his bed and cocooned in his blankets. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the voice of his father tells him to _man up a shinobi shows no weakne_ -

There's a whirring in his head and his father's voice fades.

Sasuke's heard of genjutsu turning people mad. His mother's sister killed herself after the Third Shinobi War. She was held and tortured by the enemy for weeks. He doesn't know what they did to her exactly – doesn't want to know - only that when she was finally rescued and admitted to the Hospital she 'broke'.

Did Itachi break him?

[ _Excluding thin laceration on cheek,_ _Asset-san has received no physical wounds_ ]

Sasuke hugs the covers around him and tries to ignore the silence taking place of his family. Tries to pretend that everything is just a bad nightmare and he'll wake up anytime now.

 _10…9…8…_

.

The Voice introduces himself as Genos, a cyborg that died protecting Earth and his sensei - [ _whereabouts unknown. Friendly reminder: "DO NOT PANIC"]_ \- from an invasion of monster toads.

His hallucination is very creative.

Genos denies being a hallucination.

.

His first therapy session goes like this...

He was training, ignoring Genos berate him with facts and figures when he hears the words "Mission Override" and in a blink he's sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Split knuckles bandaged and wearing freshly ironed clothing. Smelling faintly of body wash instead of sweat.

At the time he doesn't allow himself to panic, at the time he doesn't allow himself to think and fear the daunting – oh ever daunting fact that maybe he doesn't have complete control over his body. That this hallucination could take over whenever he wishes. Do whatever he likes -

But was it a hallucination – or something more sinister; a creation of Itachi's own madness? An implant of some kind? Like the ones used in wartime, to turn him into a spy and -

He doesn't recognize his body tingling, adrenaline rushing and laboured breathing until the words "Mission Override" vibrate like an earthquake over his thoughts again. And in a blink he's back home.

In a house painted with memories and bloodstains.

His first therapy session goes like this…

Sasuke never turns up.

.

Two days after Sasuke hears a voice in his head that wasn't his own, Iruka comes nocking at his door with the work he missed out on along with what they are learning for the rest of the week.

All Sasuke does is stare up at Iruka's kind, sort of saddened smile, half-listening to Genos's disturbingly accurate assessment of the man.

"I'll come back with next week's work if you don't feel up to returning anytime soon, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

He nods and sure enough, days later Iruka is back.

.

Looking in the mirror, Sasuke is barely able to hold back a flinch. Eyes dart away, expression flashing horror for a split second before twisting into a mixture of hatred and fear (the latter of which he will deny).

To the ANBU watching in the shadows - corners of the house painted with memories and bloodstains never quite cleaned - they will see a beautiful boy with a small face, big eyes and tussled hair reminiscent of a scruffy cat. They see a broken boy, one in dire need of a hug _(God,_ they think. _Has he even been hugged since the Massacre?_ )

What they don't see –what they _should_ see - is a glimpse of _something_ behind the eyes. Something that, if anybody looked for too long, would unsettle them like a spider crawling up their bedroom wall. Something calculating and observant. Something that glowed a faint toxic yellow around the blackness of Sasuke's iris.

Out of the dark it saw.

.

Sasuke knows they're watching him.

The ANBU who were too late to save his Clan. The ANBU who let Itachi get away. The ANBU who couldn't get a simple couple of blood stains out of wood.

He can feel their eyes on him, examining every move he makes. Almost like they were waiting for a reason to pounce and throw him into a place where people hear voices and loose time. Almost like they were waiting for Itachi to show up – making _Sasuke think_ Itachi was going to show up.

Genos tells him paranoia was expected for people suffering from PTSD and he shouldn't be afraid.

Sasuke tells him to shut up.

.

[ _Our star constellations are very different.]_ Genos's voice hums thoughtfully, vibrating his mind _._ How does he do that? [ _Since being here I've been attempting to pinpoint my exact, or at the very best estimated location. Given the lack of similar constellations I question whether I, or some no-good being, misplaced myself on another planet in another galaxy..._ ]

Sasuke blinks up at the vast lights, and asks the question that has been terrifying him for weeks.

 _Did Itachi put you here?_

[ _The boy who hurt Asset-san?_ ]

 _Yes._

[ _Unclear._ ]

Sasuke bites his tongue. Taking that as a 'no'. Genos makes a whirring sound of affirmation.

… _Are you lying?_

[ _No._ ]

But how could Sasuke possibly know that?

[ _I am unable to lie to Asset-san._ ]

 _Uh…Why?_

There was a second's pause.

[… _Asset-san and I are one. I see no reason to lie to my host._ ]

That was ominously vague.

 _Clarify - and why do you call me Asset? I have a name._

[ _When general Boil dropped me 60,000 feet above sea level, my consciousness was somehow transported through space and time…_ ] despite Sasuke's valiant attempt, he's unable to follow the next few sentences. Which is frustrating given the chance this voice is a product of his trauma meaning he _should_ be able to understand. Truly, his hallucination just gets weirder every day. [ _I woke up as a prepubescent homosapian -_ ]

Startled, Sasuke sits up.

 _You mean you weren't human before?_

There is a stuttered pause, the kind someone makes when they're aimed with a stupid question.

[ _I was._ ]

 _Uhh –_

[ _I was a cyborg. Born human but for revenge and justice I became something more. Half human, half artificial. The limbs I lost in the attack that took hundreds of lives were replaced by machinery to give hope for not only myself, but for others as well. In my quest to avenge the slaughter of my family and others – to defeat Evil I sacrificed my body. To accomplish my goal, I am prepared to do anything._ ]

Above them a meteor burns upon entering Earth's atmosphere. Shooting across the sky in a stream of light. Sasuke watches it, Genos's words swirling his thoughts and for the first time since the massacre of his Clan, the terror of a foreign Voice in his head – Sasuke feels something akin to companionship. An understanding so deep his chest aches.

[ _…you have been listed under the title Asset-san because you are one._ ]

Sasuke shakes himself back into alertness.

 _Repeat that - more clearly._

[ _You are an Asset to get me home_.]

Confusion was a friend Sasuke dearly wanted to get rid of.

 _I don't know how._

[ _This world holds science and the mystic arts as one. Given time I am certain we will find a way. Saitama-sensei left me with his coupons, I must get back._ ]

Sasuke stays silent, not knowing how to respond to that, because –

\- because Genos is an elaborate hallucination manifested by trauma.

Nothing more.

He lies back, silent and watching the stars.

...Oh, he forgot to make a wish.

.

Genos proves himself useful when Sasuke begins more strenuous training.

[ _From the data collected during Asset-san's recovery period, you should expect a 20% decrease in power. Do not be disconcerted, through proper training and a healthy diet Asset-san's power will return to normal levels in a matter of weeks._ ]

All Sasuke can do is stare dumbly at a random training post for a couple of seconds, considering something.

Really, he was nothing but a voice in his head. A delusion made up of his consciousness.

Still, couldn't hurt…

"Gen – " he stops, mindful of ANBU.

 _Genos, you said data collected. Is there more?_

[ _Affirmative._ ]

 _Could you tell me more? For instance, my average score on hitting the training post point blank five meters away is 5/5. Estimate what it would be if I did it now._

Genos doesn't so much as stutter.

[ _Going from data, 3/5. Below average.]_

Father would be disappointed.

[ _A week or two of proper training will return you back to average.]_

A week or two.

Out slithers a memory, of Itachi coming home from a mission in stitches; arm having gotten almost slashed open, blood levels dangerously low. Yet he could maintain his average.

Sasuke's fist clenches.

[ _Why are you comparing yourself to somebody who killed your Clan?_ ]

He flinches but says nothing. Twirling the kunai in his hand, Sasuke takes a moment to reacquaint himself with the feel of the grip. The weight of the metal. The sound of it slashing through air.

He throws.

And misses.

Genos whirrs in his mind, as though humming in thought. [ _Your stance is slightly off…_ ]

Off to the side and hidden high up in a tree just behind him, an ANBU with a Cat mask cocks her head when Mission Objective shifts his stance. Eyes far away and nodding as though listening to someone that wasn't there.

.

It takes five weeks before Sasuke and Genos decide it was high time to go back to the Academy. Five weeks before Sasuke is no longer afraid of the humming inside his head (not that he'll admit he ever was afraid). Five weeks before Sasuke semi-trusts Genos and the cyborg's advice.

Five weeks to come to an agreement about body snatching.

[ _Body snatching?_ ] Genos had asked, sounding somewhat disgruntled about Sasuke's assessment.

 _What do you call it then?_ Sasuke had grumbled in a mixture of anger and exasperation.

[ _Protection. Whenever Asset-san experiences emotional distress, or is too overwhelmed by a situation I temporarily take over and put you to sleep so you have time to mentally heal. Humans, especially children, are fragile_ ]

Sasuke didn't, and still doesn't, know what to say to that. He's not used to people other than his mother being so…kind. Caring. It just a shame that it had to be Sasuke's own hallucination to give him something he so desperately _missed_.

So instead he had asked…

 _But don't people suspect anything?_

Call it a hunch, but Sasuke had a distressed feeling that Genos is not what people would call 'average'. If Sasuke could picture his delusion, he would think Genos would look like a Hyuuga (unpleasant) and act like a brick wall.

The loud whirring in his mind told him Genos had taken offence to that.

[ _From gathered intel I am able to replicate your mannerisms_ ]

And Sasuke was back to being disturbed by his hallucination again.

 _Alright, just…don't do it unless I tell you to._

Which he planned on never doing. At all.

[ _Asset-san has unhealthy tendencies, cannot comply with order_ ]

He couldn't stop the snarl that escaped him.

 _It's my body!_

[ _Learn to share. Mission Imperative states to protect Asset-san until I return home_ ]

A growl vibrated the back of his throat, "Geno -!"

[ _If you don't want me to take over your body then learn healthy habits. Take better care of yourself, or I will_ ]

All right, so they haven't completely cleared up the 'body snatching' issue just yet. But they were working on it.

One argument at a time.

.

When the week begins and Sasuke heads off to school, something occurs to him. He's at the entrance of the Compound and staring up at the looming wooden doors.

That he hasn't opened in weeks.

Genos never did make another therapy appointment after hearing Sasuke's vehement denials of going. The cyborg was probably waiting for him to come around (and yes, Sasuke _had_ thought of going when Genos told him he'd stop 'body snatching' once Sasuke starts showing he could take care of himself).

All the groceries are delivered by hand via ANBU – and when was that decision made? – all the breakfasts miraculously appear when he's awake. Every meals are pre-made and wrapped in the fridge. Even the house stays clean. Everything he needs done was always taken care of before he even got to worry about it. And it's not like he has any friends to hang out with…

The thought of leaving the compound, getting away from bloodstains and memories and ghosts have never occurred to Sasuke.

He was just…not all there, he supposed after consideration. He felt no desire to get away. _Which is odd_ , he thinks. Recalling times when he couldn't wait to get out of the house and go explore.

( _Nii-chan I found a bunny in the forest the other day! Shisui-nii-chan say's father wouldn't allow me to bring it home but -_ )

All he really thought about lately was revenge – something he's having a stupidly hard time dealing with, _where to start? Where to start?_ \- and Genos.

 _Which is even odder._

His world of mother, father, Itachi and the Clan. All so big and bright and happy – had abruptly shrunken down to two people. One not even here, probably out somewhere killing pleasant people and ruining their day. And one actually _not here_.

Hmm.

Was it bad that Sasuke didn't actually care?

[ _Unknown_ ]

.

Astonishingly enough, Genos was more uncomfortable about the stares than Sasuke was. He would have found that almost amusing if the damned cyborg stopped sounding like he was releasing steam.

 _Should I pour you an ice bath or -_

[ _Asset-san exposed to too many potential threats, calculating safer routes…]_

Alarmed, Sasuke opens his mouth to shout but it's too late.

[ _Mission Override_ ]

In a blink he's outside the Academy.

[ _Discovered safest route and downloaded it to memory. For now on it will be Asset-san's new course._ ]

Sasuke doesn't bother to argue, knowing it would be useless. Besides, he can't deny he's a little relieved. Can't deny that during the first two minutes of stepping outside of the compound, he hadn't imagined somebody – maybe Itachi in disguise slipping out of the crowd like air and striking like a tornado. Because while ANBU are quick, they were deceived by Itachi once, who's to say they wouldn't be again. And sure ANBU are swift, sharper than a katana's edge, but they wouldn't want casualties – that would hinder them. Slow them down. Allowing Itachi enough time to slice his neck like he did with mother and father. Finish the job he meant to do. No second thoughts this time, no siree.

[ _Those thoughts are illogical, Asset-san._ ]

He also can't deny the comfort he gains from somebody reminding him that.

(It's just a shame that it's his own hallucination doing a job the adults should be doing)

.

Iruka takes one look at him and smiles brighter than he has done in weeks. His peers take one look at him and all movement ceases. As though somebody had pressed the pause button and Sasuke was the only one left in motion. For a couple of seconds, Sasuke wonders if this was a good idea.

Then a boy named Kiba enters the room, gapes at him and slaps a hand stronger than Sasuke had originally thought, on his back. It would have nocked him down in a second flat had Sasuke not been training rigorously with Genos.

"About damn time!" Kiba barks and Akumaru appears from the boy's hoodie with what sounded like a friendly yap. "Would'a thought ya turned into a hermit, _Sasuke_ - _kun_ ~"

Like the first raindrop in a storm, more beckons. People scurry over to him, eyes wide and expressions sneeringly curious. He can hear the beginnings of personal, private questions. About his family, about his brother, how many people were killed. Even the newborns? Even the babies? Your cousins? Did they really get beheaded? Did you see it? How much blood was there, I heard the street ran red! How did it feel? Why did he spare you?

Why are you still alive?

 _There are worse things in life_ , Sasuke tries to remind himself when the herd of ill-intending children nears, _Itachi could be here._

[ _Mission over – ]_

" _Genos_ ," he hisses under his breath. A churn of shame mixed with determination burns his stomach. If he can't deal with his classmates, then he shouldn't be a shinobi.

 _You heard that right?_

[ _…self-assessment logical but I don't like it. Your heart rate is above normal and indicates high-levels of stress and anxiety, if you continue to hyperventilate -_ ]

Blocking Genos out takes a lot of effort and he feels as though he should be applauded, considering it's his own mind he has to silence.

.

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Please review :D**

 **Every word helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow._**

 **What a long-ass time it took me to complete this! Sorry for the wait, like really I am very sorry. Things came up, as life does. But I'm pushing through and as a result: ta da! New chapter.**

 **Hope you like (:**

.

Chapter two

.

Iruka asks - a mere day after Sasuke leaves the bloodstained coffin of his compound – is if he's lonely.

 _Lonely_.

Sasuke blinks, expression still as he _listens_ to the thing inside his head. The electrical humming that never stops. Tangled in his veins. Creeping under his skin like a disease. One which could hear and feel and read – one which had a name and a backstory too fantastical to believe. A delusion manifested from a brother drenched in red.

"…Sasuke-kun?" Iruka's voice is cautious. "I haven't seen you with your classmates during lunchtime. Isn't that a bit lonely? Wouldn't you like to spend time with your friends?"

Sasuke holds back bitter laughter bubbling up his throat.

Does Iruka mean the people who openly stare like he's some cracked antique that needs fixing? The children who admire him instead of understanding him? Or the ANBU that stand back, watching his delusion slowly take hold of his life and do nothing - like they did with his brother.

"Thank you for your concern, Iruka-sensei, but I'm not lonely."

"Are you sure?"

A whirr fills his ears, and Sasuke's smile is empty.

.

Behind yellow-rimmed eyes, a cyborg ignores the feeling of loss.

Memories of a scientist, who was more of a father than his previous parent ever was. Who took him in, saved him, over and over and over again even when he didn't deserve it, is ignored.

Memories of a sensei, who wielded enough power to move mountains yet stayed humble. Taught him that doing good doesn't need to be acknowledged - taught him how to care, how to feel human when Genos needed it most – _it's difficult to separate thoughts from code these days -_ is ignored.

Genos ignores them.

[because they aren't dead, only he is

so why should he mourn people who are still alive?]

.

Sasuke...Sasuke has nightmares.

Of a hand around his neck.

Of red gleaming like galaxies in the night.

Of mother's slashed throat, uncle's empty eyes and a younger cousin's dismantled body.

He wakes up sweating, screaming, struggling and crying – broken, raw burning cries that resemble a tortured animal.

Genos fills the noise with delusions of a man who could crack open the sky with a single punch. Of a woman who could twist matter to her will and a mortal riding a bicycle that fought for people who couldn't.

Genos talks.

Sasuke breathes.

(wishing mother were here to listen to instead)

.

In the corner of his bedroom - hiding, watching– an ANBU with silver hair tries not to shiver at the eerily hazed over eyes on Mission Objective.

.

The Hokage first visits him on the weekend.

He's a tired old man, face lined with traumas of the past and eyes red from lack of sleep. The smile he flashes Sasuke is warm and inviting (but also holds an undertone, a hint of something dark and predatory that can't be washed off).

He reminds Sasuke of an elder in his Clan who used to hand him candy under the dinner table. Who laughed and sang and kissed his forehead goodnight.

Only that elder wouldn't have let a monster that killed him and his daughter roam free.

"Lovely morning," the Hokage tilts his head up to watch a bird pass by. "Have you eaten?"

Blood pounds in his ears and loss tears at his chest.

This man…he was supposed to take care of Itachi.

He was supposed to be all seeing and all knowing yet he _let his brother break under his nose_.

He was supposed to keep check of wild animals.

He let his family die.

And he's here…asking if he's eaten?

Pressure so hot it _hurts_ builds inside of him and Sasuke can't think, he can't think the pressure is _burning_ -

[ _Mission Override_ ]

.

Genos tells him it wasn't the Hokage's fault Itachi did what he did. That a single man can't look over one in a thousand.

Sasuke stares at his brother's bedroom door with fire in his eyes.

.

The nightmares never stop.

He keeps on seeing them.

Mother, father, uncle, aunt, cousin – _my little cousin she was so young_ – everyone.

He watches them die.

Heads rolling, bodies buckling.

Some don't even see it coming.

Some are asleep, some fight, some plead and some just choke and gurgle.

He watches life fade into darkness.

He watches a newborn baby pass on in a glaze of red.

For weeks. Months.

It just never _ends_.

.

The first time Sasuke had a nightmare, Genos tries to stop it. He rushes to it with zeroes and ones, trying to decode it before manifesting itself like a virus because he understands better than anyone what harm they bring. The sight of a Gorilla's black fist slamming down on his little sister's skull still makes the hard-drive where his heart used to be falter.

But…But…

There's only so much control he has over Asset-san's mind – only so much control he's allowed without doing harm. Erasing something like that…something so big… He is used to protecting people from physical threats, not mental threats. This is new. This is dangerous.

And Genos is scared.

Probability of him not screwing up Asset-san further by helping is an underwhelming: 48%

Probability of Asset-san seeking outsider help is: 39%

Responsibility of Asset-san's wellbeing falls onto him.

Genos hears Mission Input _ding_ PROTECT for the second time since arrival and focuses on it with an intensity that often leaves Saitama-sensei sweating.

Commencing Mission Objectives: RESEARCH. PROTECT.

PROTECT.

That is...the only thing he can do.

[ _Forgive me, mother, father, brother,_ _sister_ _]_ he whispers into the darkness _[But_ y _our revenge will have to wait a little while_ ]

.

Sasuke begins to hate the compound.

It used to be loud, vibrant and warm.

Now it's quiet.

 _Stained_.

.

It quickly becomes apparent to him that Genos is trying to help.

He keeps his mind busy of those impossible stories about monsters and aliens and heroes.

He reminds him to breathe when it's hard and tells him he's safe.

He takes notes in class when he accidentally looses focus.

Correcting his posture during training and making a high humming noise when he hits the target centre. Kicks a little harder and moves a little quicker.

He praises him in a way his father and Itachi never did.

He makes him take breaks when he trains too much. He keeps his body warm when the weather is cold.

Genos does a lot of things to help.

But at the end of the day, when he steps into the compound after school or passes Itachi's door, or his eyes catch one of the many bloodstains, none of that seem to matter.

.

Sasuke watches a star disappear under a cloud and wishes he could forget.

.

Revenge takes time, and Sasuke has a lot of it.

Without a mother telling him to do chores (ANBU does that), or a father demanding him to study (Genos records Iruka's lectures), or a cousin begging to play or a Grandmother needing his help with cooking. Or Shisui pranking him. Or a grandfather telling him old war stories…

Sasuke has a lot of time.

And Genos has a lot of data.

.

Genos seems weary of the Uzumaki kid and Sasuke doesn't understand why. He's Dead Last. A failure. What's so special about him that makes Genos's electrical buzzing get continuously louder every time he comes near?

He asks during lunchtime, gaze firm on the unassuming threat from his comfortable place in a tree. Perfect vantage point.

[ _Heat sensors detected a second unidentified being inside the boy. EMF meter shows no spectral presence. X-ray indicates nothing. Amongst other measures,_ everything indicates Uzumaki Naruto is a seven year old, malnourished child]

Uzumaki's malnourished? Sasuke shakes his head, why should he care.

[ _As the threat Uzumaki poses is unknown, best course of action is to avoid and observe for time being_ ]

Sasuke understands the logic and nods.

 _I'll avoid Uzumaki then._

[ _Even when you're paired against him in spars_ ]

Sasuke sighs, because his favourite entertainment is pummeling the arrogance out of that idiot. But if what Genos says is true - why is he trusting a delusion? He must be really going crazy –if he somehow accidentally triggers whatever's inside Uzumaki, he'll probably die.

How can he carry out his revenge from the grave?

… _Fine. Even during spars._

Genos makes a sound his mother made when Shisui promised he wouldn't put exploding tags under Fugaku's desk chair anymore.

Sasuke's heart tugs and he looks up at the sky, trying to find the planet Genos and him named last night.

 _Mikoto_

.

He trains because that's the only thing he can seem to do now in his spare time. He practices, listens to Genos's first hand experience in battle - his delusion was getting cleverer and cleverer everyday – and tries to be patient.

If he rushes this, he might make a mistake.

And a mistake could lead to death.

.

The Hokage comes every weekend, apparently liking his compony.

And by him he means Genos.

Sasuke spends those Saturday mornings sleeping in the back of his mind. Safe from nightmares while Genos parades around in his skin as a carbonated copy.

It's a wonder how the Hokage doesn't notice the faint outline of yellow encircling, _burning_ Sasuke's shadowed eyes. Doesn't notice how some words come out so _wrong_. The mouth moves, the body gestures but everything behind them is empty. Mechanical. As though he were nothing but a puppet being pulled by strings.

.

0900 is when the Hokage and Genos part ways after sharing another meal together. And the countdown to next Saturday morning commences straight after. Interacting with a human being has become something of an exciting event since his consciousness is now in the hands of his cute Asset-san.

(Mission Override doesn't count. It sucked for both of them 'cause Genos hates nothing more than being put on the spot but Mission Objective says PROTECT so he shall _protect_ )

Genos walks smoothly through the streets of Konoha, confident on his path and routinely analysing the world so different from his own. While at it he mentally jots down some profiles on people he deem suspicious and/or potential threats. Asset-san is human and soft, while some of his own features somehow passed through dimensions, he's still easily stabbable.

Mission Objective: Not a word

[ _It carries my point across_ ]

The looks and whispers directed his way are inconvenient, but Genos begins the small list of things he planned to do this morning so he makes sure not to engage in conversation with the check out lady when buying Asset-san's groceries. ANBU never quite seem to get Asset-san's desired preference right even if he makes a well-detailed sticky note on the fridge expressing his unhappiness. Must be the inconsistent shifts they have. They remind him of the judges who do the Hero Association ranking test.

[ _Unreliable little shits_ ]

He huffs. ANBU aren't the ones who make Asset-san his favourite dishes. Genos doesn't trust them to boil water correctly so like heck he'd allow them to nourish Asset-san.

(Asset-san doesn't need to know who cooks his meals. Saitama-sensei taught him one is never to request a thank you for doing something good, and Genos will stick by his teachings)

This week Asset-san has grown tired of rice, and fond of soup. Thus, Genos confidently decides to make chicken stock. After collecting the groceries and stopping by some shinobi clothing stores to restock - Asset-san grew a few inches this month – he takes some time for himself.

To just… _exist_.

He treks the steep path leading up to the Hokage monument, stands at the edge of the cliff and _stares_. Taking in the sight of Konohagakure illuminated by the morning sun.

Genos inhales a deep breath and enjoys the feel of Asset-san's ribcage expanding instead of motors.

.

"I forfeit."

There's a cacophonous cease into silence as Sasuke's classmates openly gape at him. It takes a large amount of effort on his part to ignore the way his skin starts to itch and chest tighten in discomfort.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Iruka stutters.

Uzumaki is still standing in the circle, stupefied – which dangerously twists into anger and Sasuke hears Genos telling him to back away because apparently the heat sensors are picking up a small traces of activity from the second being inside of Uzumaki swirling around his body.

Sasuke's eyes sharpen and he wonders, studying the way Naruto gives into the anger, whether the idiot even realizes what power he's chipping off of.

"Oi! Bastard!" Uzumaki storms over.

[ _...unknown matter increasing in mass Asset-san, back away now!_ ]

The air around Uzumaki is plenty ominous and Sasuke wisely does as told.

"What, you afraid of me now or something? Is that it? Too afraid to face me!"

On the contrary, if Sasuke didn't semi-believe Genos he would love nothing more than to kick his ass to the ground this instant.

Unfortunately, Sasuke is the type of person to give into his delusions so he settles for examining this potential threat with a cool expression. Listening to Genos's voice as his hallucination lists off readings on this hidden entity.

Colour him surprise, Dead Last is interesting for once.

"Naruto," Iruka hisses and snatches his student by the collar. "If both parties don't consent you should respect that."

Uzumaki harrumphs and flashes Sasuke a quick glare before stalking back to his spot next to Shikamaru.

[ _Interesting, the energy is going back to normal and doesn't appear to have any lasting affects on Uzumaki…_ ]

Sasuke chooses a spot in the back of the class around the sparring square and sighs at his classmates' immediate questions. They quickly die down from his noncommittal responses and turn back to the new spar; heiresses Hyuga vs Yamanaka. Sasuke keeps his gaze steady, feigning interest as he listens to Genos ramble on about hypothesises and data.

There's something very calming about listening to Genos. There isn't a need for him to find something to talk about or respond to, he just listens. Sasuke's never had this before, he was always the one at the dinner table trying to chase after father and Itachi's conversations, always trying to give his input in or often asked to - _expected_ to answer the right way.

Out the crook of Iruka's eye, he notices the way Sasuke's gaze drift away and he depressingly wonders what Sasuke's imagining this time to escape reality.

.

No matter how many times Sasuke scrubs he can't seem to get the stains out. It's been five minutes and his knees are already starting to ache but he pushes that matter aside. This is more important. He can't take it anymore. He can't live in this damned house anymore with a reminder of _that night_.

His gloved hand dips a sponge into the bucket of bleach by his side before slapping against the mark where his mother bled out.

[ _…Asset-san…_ ]

He scrubs and the wood continues to discolour but it's still red.

His eyes sting and throat constricts.

 _Dammit_.

[ _Asset-san_ ]

Sasuke scrubs harder, pushing down the urge to scream because _it's not fair why can't it just wash away why are they gone_.

[ _CO2 levels dropping O2 levels increasing – Asset-san, you need to breathe_ ]

Memories shine behind his eyelids and ring in his ears. Painting everything red and sucking him down, _down, down_. He stands on unsteady feet and sways as the screams of Itachi's victims begin to pull him apart - Sasuke wants to scream with them. But all he can manage at the moment is a small whimper between hysterical breaths.

[ _Asset-san, breathe in slowly…_ ] Sasuke latches onto the familiar voice like a vice and inhales [ _and out…_ ]

He exhales. Continuing the cycle and begins to feel less lightheaded.

[ _Do you think you could make your way to your bedroom?_ ]

The thought of passing Itachi's room breaks the calm cycle and he stumbles back, shaking his head with terrified whimpers.

[ _Alright, that's alright Asset-san, we don't need to do that. What about the living room? How bout sitting on the couch, you must be getting tired standing there_ ]

His legs _were_ beginning to shake, Sasuke numbly realizes and begins to shuffle his way into the hallway. Genos gently directs him through the house, which is odd because he should know where to go- the couch is where Sasuke finally looses all muscle. He lies back, staring at the ceiling.

His chest feels heavy, his eyes are stinging and his nose is runny. Everything was..he..

"Mum," he whispers, and waits for a reply.

He doesn't get one.

.

"Why didn't you take over?" Sasuke asks, dangling his feet over the edge of an apartment complex. He couldn't take another second in the compound and was strongly considering moving out. Genos would have to ask the Hokage for permission (for some reason he's his current guardian which is a load of bullshit _that man is the reason why he's in this mess_ ) "You take over whenever I get…"

[ _Panic attacks,_ ] Genos supplies, [ _Asset-san, ANBU -_ ]

"Yeah, yeah," he waves away his delusion's worries and watches people down below. After yesterday he's felt…drained. Emotionally.

[ _When I'm gone Asset-san won't have me to intervene. Learning how to work through panic attacks are essential, along with managing triggers._ ] Genos says some other things but Sasuke can't seem to hear.

When he's gone?

The thought makes his mouth go dry and heart speed up.

[ _Asset-san are you alright?_ ]

 _Gone?_ _When you're gone – you're going to leave me?_

[ _…We agreed. I protect, Asset-san helps me find a way home_ ]

It takes a second and Sasuke relaxes. Head thrown back in a laugh because yes, he remembers.

 _Oh that's right, I'm supposed to help you fly back to your dimension_.

Genos doesn't seem to detect sarcasm as he readily agrees. [ _It is questionable whether air-born means are necessary_ ]

Sasuke snorts.

.

 **Please review and share your thoughts~**


	3. Chapter 3

***peeks into room***

 **Heh, hi~**

 **So, I've been gone longer than expected. Once again, life unexpectedly happens and kicks you in the rear. Same ol' same ol'.**

 **Anywho~, here's a new chapter and we see some hints of recovery for Sasuke! Also some angst.**

 **One cannot simply heal quickly from trauma, you guys!**

.

chapter three

.

It's difficult to tell what animal the ANBU's mask is this time – Fox? Mouse? Squirrel? Wolf? - They always change, stranger after stranger after stranger.

Sasuke might as well be staring up into a black hole.

"Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke huffs and shifts around in his sleeping bag. It's awkward to try and ignore the towering ANBU when lying on a tree branch.

"Hokage-sama is unable to condone your sleeping arrangements."

Sasuke's eyes glow a bit at the words and he wants to laugh.

[ _Asset-san_ ] Static tingles in his veins like bits of ice. _[Allow me to speak to Genma-san.]_

 _Genma-san?_ Genos knows who this person is? But how -

[ _Affirmative. I have taken the liberty to know the identities of these armatures assigned to protect you]_

Is that even the person's name, though? Sasuke briefly wonders. And not just his delusion coming up with more stuff to question reality?

He heaves a sigh. Body and mind too tired to care right now. He doesn't _want_ to go back to the compound. He doesn't even want to _look_ at it. Everything there made his chest ache and body sweat. Nauseated and terrified and too fucking _weak_.

Goddammit. He doesn't even want to hate the compound – that place was supposed to be his home. A safe space.

Now look at him. Hiding in a tree hoping to have a good night's sleep without the scent of copper filling his head .

Sasuke glimpses nervously at the silent ANBU.

Genos will make sure he won't go back.

(if father saw him now, putting faith into a delusion…would he still love him?

Sasuke wished he knew the answer to that question)

Taking one last look at the clouded sky – missing the stars and one named Mikoto - before closing his eyes and slipping out of consciousness like water.

.

Genos erred.

Sasuke wakes up next morning outside the Academy grounds with an electric current whirling inside of him like a thunderstorm.

"…Why?" he asks, stiff against the inflow of students.

[ _By an illogical amendment your ancestors signed, all Uchiha aren't permitted to live outside the compound._ ]

He grinds his teeth together, eyes hot and chest tight.

Sasuke refuses to accept that.

Genos drones loudly in his head and Sasuke knows he's not alone.

.

The amendment is found in the historical section in Konoha's library and says exactly what Hokage told Genos. So he wasn't lying.

But.

Why would his ancestors agree to this? Locked away like eagles in a cage. This went against everything his father stood for.

Sasuke stares at the aging parchment and breathes through his nose.

[ _Assessment: Asset-san cannot legally live outside compound_.]

 _Shut up, Genos._

[ _On one hand, there are possible alternatives to get around this legally and all vary in time constraint –_ ]

He scowls.

[ _On the other, I recommend annihilating the problem_ ]

Sasuke stares long and hard at nothing in particular.

Yeah, what?

Horror and shock sinks into his bones.

"You…" _want me to blow up the compound? That doesn't even make any sense!_

[ _How are you supposed to live inside the compound, when there is none?_ ]

A slightly hysterical giggle forces its way out of his throat.

Suddenly sickened, he drops into a sitting position. Listless.

 _I-I can't do that._

Genos thrums, [ _Then we will have to go through legal procedures with a 10% probability of succeeding. There is a strong law firm owned by Nara…]_

Sasuke blocks Genos out and _thinks_.

He hates the compound. Is actively terrified and revaulted by it – but it's home.

Or was home.

Everything it once represented – strength, family, pride, wisdom – is and will forever be, permanently _stained._

Echoes of screams, Itachi's detached voice, and the sound of his mother's neck sliced open over and over and over again _it makes his guts want to turn themselves inside out_ – nothing will ever be the same again.

The path where he and Itachi used to chase rabbits, play with Shisui, have piggyback rides and pick flowers for mother – is gone.

All that's left of the compound are ghosts and memories. Screams and blood.

An itch rises and Sasuke scratches his neck, letting out a breathless giggle.

What - what was he doing?

He couldn't believe he was even _considering_ burning down the compound. What would his father say?

( _Nothing, he's dead. Bled out not a couple meters from where I sleep_ )

His hands clutch the hem of his shirt.

Would anything be missed, though? Nobody lives there. Nobody would care. Besides, Sasuke could always have Genos scavage precious bits and pieces out before blowing the place sky-high. He could bury them in the forest – granting a proper memorial.

Wiped clean.

 _All the red would be wiped clean._

No more red.

It-it sounded nice.

He almost smiles.

Sasuke could rebuild. In the future, if he manages to make it far enough, he could rebuild. Start over. Make new memories.

Like a phoenix.

The stories Genos told him about.

A phoenix rising out of its ashes, born again. New. Unblemished.

 _Stain-free._

Sasuke likes the sound of that.

.

When the compound burns, Sasuke feels loss, pain, sorrow and _relief_. He sits in the middle of the blaze, feeling the vicious curtain of heat erupt from houses he knew, bakeries and shops he used to visit – an expression of unnerving peace crawls onto his face and stays.

[ _89% likelihood the Hokage will force you to attend therapy after this_ ]

He was considering attending it anyway.

.

ANBU Hound is certain he will never forget the serene smile on Mission Objective as he set fire to his Clan's history. Erasing heritage the Uchiha prided themselves on for decades from existence. Hound had watched, helpless, as a fire so savage and untameable ravaged across acres of land.

 _How could this happen?_

That night, the Uchiha Clan were massacred for the second time, by the second son.

.

For a week Sasuke is confined to a hospital room and forced to talk to numerous Doctor's he doesn't bother remembering the names of. Genos does, he keeps a disturbingly well-detailed list of people he comes into contact with along with their threat level. Ranging from weakest to strongest; wolf, tiger, demon, dragon and God.

(Genos told him, when asked, that he didn't come up with the terms, Hero Association did.

Sasuke highly doubts other people have delusions this bizarre.

Itachi always did say he was special.)

Predictably, the Hokage visits often. Genos tells him he's concerned and anxious about his wellbeing (of the survival of his Clan, that is). As though this would help win Sasuke over somehow.

 _Unlikely_ , he snorts.

Days pass, Genos and Sasuek converse over apartment listings he made ANBU get him – doctors come in and out. Nurses dote. Sasuke attempts some more at convincing people that yes, he is mentally sound - _please overlook the voice in my head that I depends on far too much and allow to take over time to time - a voice that has a personality of its own and likes mapping the stars with me_ – Knowing in his heart that what he says is a lie.

It, miserably, doesn't take.

"You turned the compound into _ashes,_ Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke tries very hard to not grimace guiltily.

.

The apartment they agree on is a single-bed and in the middle-class region of Konoha. When Sasuke finalises the rent with his landlord – all throughout ignoring the cautious glances she gave - a sensation of freedom and relief hits him all at once.

He's been getting that a lot since he destroyed the compound.

His new home is on the top floor and has a small balcony Genos eagerly plans to fill with plants. Something about reminding him of his sensei. (Sasuke silently roots for him, hoping he would do a better job than himself who always somehow managed to kill his mother's flowers).

When he enters his apartment, key heavy in his hand – _no more stains and memories_ – it becomes obvious that ANBU were there. New clothes, identical to the ones he previously wore are folded on a brown sofa with a hand-scribed note lying on top. Genos immediately takes note, not even having to pick it up to know what's written.

[ _They're gifts from the Hokage_ ]

 _Burn them._

[ _That is arguably the worst thing you could do after being discharged from the psychiatric ward, Asset-san_ ]

Sasuke grumbles and marches into his tiny bedroom. Faltering slightly at how _bare_ it was before dropping and spreading out his new futon, along with a blanket/pillow he managed to wrangle from the doting hospital nurse (which Genos did not approve of). Finished, he strides back to the living room/kitchen and just kind of, exists.

This is where he'll be staying from now on.

He won't ever see the kitchen where his mother loved to cook, pots and pans hanging on the wall. Old and singed. Or his father's study. Unkempt with half-written notes on corners of pages. Or the backyard with a burnt fence from where Itachi and Shisui used to spar.

The dining table filled with echoes of lost dinner conversations. The carpet underneath them as old as time. The wind chime next door. The markings on the kitchen wall of Itachi and Sasuke's ever-changing height.

Gone.

Forever.

Sasuke lies down on the wooden floorboards, and allows himself to finally mourn.

.

Sarutobi stares at the pile of clothes on his desk smelling like old takeaway and looks up at ANBU Crow in question.

"Uchiha-sama threw them in the trash, sir."

He frowns and swivels around his his chair, choosing to look out the window at at his village.

"His behaviour?"

"Nothing irregular - if you look past burning his ancestors land to the ground without a hint of regret."

Sarutobi scrubs a hand over weary eyes and breathes.

"Thoughts?"

"Honest opinion, sir?"

"That's why I asked, Hayate-kun."

"Semi-functioning."

"Something a little more detailed, if you would."

"We should do more to help him other than watch over as silent guardians and the occasional weekly visit. The kid needs physical, emotional help. He cooks for himself, cleans for himself, shops for himself like some kind of walking void. I could go on and correlate concerns other guards have spoken about, but point being sir - sir he's fucking _five years old_. He shouldn't be responsible for his own well-being. Goddammit - I don't think he's been hugged since the incident took place. An incident which _we_ are responsible for! Sir, if this goes on I think we'll loose the last Uchiha - because of our own incompetence."

"Thank you, Crow-san," Sarutobi says after a moment of silence. "Dismissed."

Hayate sighs and disappears from the room, returning to his post by Sasuke's side.

Alone, the old Hokage watches Konohagakure from above and consider's his Jōnin's words carefully.

.

His therapist is Yamanaka Inoichi, and Sasuke's supposed to see him once every week. Hokage's orders.

[ _The Yamanaka Clan aren't allowed to enter a comrade or patient's mind without their consent_ ] Genos eases Sasuke when he's told.

 _Better not_ , he grunts into his chicken soup, watching a flock of fruit bats pass overhead on the balcony. Genos had gotten them a little table and chair for outside and Sasuke was…beginning to reluctantly warm up to it.

Originally he was venomously against the idea of eating outside in broad daylight. In everyone's view, a naked target. Such delicious prey for people like Itachi – _or Itachi_ , never be too careful around brother, he just might _snap_ again and present him with an extra delusion. Sasuke wasn't one to be disarmed so easily. _Not again._

…Though he can't deny after a few days of defiantly sitting inside on the floorboards, in shadows and watching the outside from the inside, doing the opposite is a…pleasant experience.

[ _Vitamin D and fresh air is good for your health, Asset-san_ ]

Uh huh.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

His body jerks out the doorway in alarm as a blonde-haired girl abruptly shoots from behind the marble counter. Eyes blown in apparent surprise at seeing him.

Sasuke snorts.

"E- _Eh_? Sasuke-kun?" Ino, that's her name. "Are you here for flowers? I didn't know you liked floristry…"

It was a leading question, one he's expected to answer.

Sasuke straightens in the doorway, and grunts. Noncommittal.

Ino seems to have anticipated this response and nods, humming. "Ah~ so you're here to see Dad."

[… _Yamanaka-san's threat level will be increased by 2%_ ]

She reclines in the chair with a smirk. "Dad's started training me in observation. Facial tells, body language, that kind of thing. So you better start watching out, Sasuke-kun~ I might just discover some of your secrets."

As if to prove a point, Sasuke's face goes exquisitely blank.

Ino smiles, laughing, "Fair enough."

[ _Asset-san, a heat signature has been detected in the far back of the store. Large enough to be male, which indicates Yamanaka Inoichi is listening in and observing your interactions with Yamanaka-san_ ] Genos alerts.

 _It's always the old men that are slick_.

"You're welcomed to sit and wait for Dad," Ino gestures to a seat nailed against a wall lined with odd dangling plants and a small bookshelf. Genos makes a pleased whirring sound and Sasuke nearly groans. With slight reluctance, he walks over. Eyeing the bookshelf filled with beginner guides to gardening, house plants and flower arrangements, and picks one up. He feels Genos startle.

"Sasuke-kun, you really _are_ interested in floristry?!"

He shrugs and sits down, book in lap with a content delusion.

.

"How are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grunts and spends a couple seconds examining Yamanaka's office. When he first entered he nearly tripped over his own footing in shock. The desk was an exact match to his father's, along with the carpet – both of which he vividly recalls setting on fire. Or so he thought until Genos told him there were minor differences in the design, though clearly originating from the same craftsman.

"Ah, yes." Inoichi smiles gently, eyeing the carpet and desk he sat behind. "You might have noticed the similarities."

Sasuke gives the man a look that would have had his father clapping from his grave if he had one.

As Genos would put it, he was simple particles in the air now.

[ _We were all particles once, Asset-san. Particles and star dust_ ]

"Not many know this, but this desk and others like it is in every Clan Head's private office," Inoichi runs his hand over the carved wood. "They originate back to the founding of the village, gifts of good will from the Shodai Hokage. He made them himself, actually."

"How interesting."

Inoichi smiles again, "Same goes for the carpets."

"The _Shodai Hokage_ made carpets?"

He laughs. "No, no. His wife, Uzumaki Mito did."

Sasuke grunts again, arms crossing themselves over his chest. "Uzumaki?" He mutters, "Like, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ah. I see where you're going with this, but I'm afraid they're not related."

A whirr vibrates his insides like a roll of thunder.

[ _He's lying_ ]

"Really?" Sasuke asks.

[ _Change in body temperature and heart rate indicate Yamanaka-sama is lying_ ]

Inoichi nods, "It's understandable, considering they share a last name." He gives a laugh, opening his palms disarmingly. "Do you think Uzumaki Naruto would be an orphan if he were related to the Shodai Hokage's wife?"

"No," he answers. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling of curiosity. If they were related, why would he be an orphan? Did it have something to do with that entity inside of him?

[ _Asset-san, would you like me to investigate?_ ]

Does he?

"No," Sasuke repeats. "I don't."

"Hmm," Inoichi cocks his head. "Do you know what makes each carpet and desk distinguishable?"

[ _Engravings on the edges and legs of the desk represent Clan values. The Yamanaka Clan value the mind and sense of self – in this way they share a close bond with nature. It is apparent in the engravings of the flowers; Amaryllis, bittersweet, bluebell, cactus, white Chrysanthemum, dandelion, pine, nasturtium magnolia, white heather, yellow poppy, rose, snapdragon, scarlet zinna…_ ] Genos goes on.

Well damn.

"Hn, the engravings."

[ _With the carpet however, Uzumaki-sama is meticulous in the colouring-_ ]

For prosperity Sasuke ignores Genos.

"Very astute observation, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, well," he shrugs, Genos's voice going on in the back of his mind.

Oddly enough, the next twenty to half hour continues like this. Inoichi making pointless conversation with him about the desk and carpet's history. Meanings behind certain engravings and colour.

"Do you remember your father's desk engravings?"

The question has Sasuke tensing in his seat. Ah, so this was his play.

[ _They were cats_ ] Genos helps and suddenly Sasuke's taken back. Before the Academy and Itachi, he sat on his father's lap listening to the man talk about the Police Force and grumbling about foolish rookie subordinates. His warm voice vibrating his back and hands wrapped securely around him. Making him feel safe.

Then it's painted red and the memory folds in on itself like burnt paper.

"Cats." He says tonelessly.

"Hmm," Inoichi stares at him for a moment. "Do you know why?"

Sasuke wants to say nothing, but on principle he couldn't have a Yamanaka explaining the Uchiha family values to him. "Because they're our traditional summons. They represent stealth, agility and quick wit."

"Simply put," he chuckles good-naturedly, "you're making me feel inadequate, Sasuke-kun. I went on a tirade about the Yamanaka's."

He turns away from the man's gaze to look at a portrait hanging on the backwall. A field of purple flowers. How Yamanaka of him.

"Is the carpet the same?"

[ _It shares similar elements, but Uzumaki Mito characterized -_ ]

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious," Inoichi's smile turned sad, "why did you destroy something you know held such meaning to the Clan?"

Sasuke grits his teeth.

"You don't have to tell me this moment. You don't ever have to tell me, just know that you can if you want to. Remember, whatever you say here will never leave this room. You have my word as a professional Doctor."

"I _know_. The…Hokage told me this yesterday."

"Good," Inoichi's smile turns back to full wattage that has Sasuke scowling.

He hates therapy.

.

On his way out of Yamanaka's shop, Sasuke buys the book on how to take care of houseplants, a packet of soil, a pot and a small Aloe Vera plant that was no bigger than the size of two fingers.

Genos was buzzing the entire way home.

.

Before, the looks he got going out were filled with nauseating sympathy and hesitance.

Now they were filled of caution and weariness. As though they were expecting him to snap like Itachi.

Konohagakure, Sasuke was quickly beginning to realize, were full of idiots.

.

"Whaddya lookin' at teme?"

Sasuke thinks of Uzumaki Mito's portrait in their history books and compares it against Naruto.

[ _The similarities in facial features are 62%. Too high for them to not be related_ ]

So Inoichi _was_ lying to him.

"Nothing."

.

Sometimes, if a person has the right length of hair, colour of eyes or delicate features, Sasuke freezes.

If a person's voice has the right tone, he looses breath.

If his sparring partner reaches for this throat, he lashes out.

If a shadow in the moonlight is shaped just so, if a katana glints, if someone screams, if a baby cries, Sasuke's dragged back in time to than night.

Itachi's never _really_ there, Sasuke knows, but he might as well be.

.

Decorating his apartment is a tedious thing. In his spare time between training/ plotting revenge, homework, school, and blackouts, Sasuke spends his free time figuring out how to make the apartment less…bare.

The walls are a pristine white, something which definitely has to change. They remind him too much of his short yet horrific time in hospital.

 _What do you think, Genos?_ Sasuke asks one day.

[ _Yellow and red_ ]

"Yeah, no." he scoffs.

Sasuke was great at math, and he could easily put two and two together.

Yellow and red did not go together, unless somebody felt particularly suicidal.

Or just plain foolish.

.

"What did you call it?" Ino asks the next time he arrives for this therapy appointment.

He frowns.

"Your succulent." She adds helpfully.

Sasuke frowns harder.

[ _The Aloe Vera plant is categorized as a succulent, Asset-san_ ]

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…Name?"

Ino sighs. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. Name. What did you name it?"

 _But_ … "it's….a plant." Sasuke deadpans.

"So? You feed it, look after it, change its soil. Maybe even talk to it. Why wouldn't you?"

There were a number of things wrong with her reasoning, but Sasuke doesn't dare point them out.

.

[ _Saitama-sensei_ ]

Sasuke swallows a mouthful of porridge and hums in question.

[ _The succulent_ ]

His gaze travels to the table's little resident. Green leaves shine in the morning sun at him.

"Saitama-sensei." He repeats in a dry tone and shrugs. Sure, why not.

[ _Saitama-sensei_ ] Genos mumbles in his brain, electric current rushing through his veins in a warm tingle.

Sasuke smiles into his food.

.

 **Please review. Even a simple 'I like it' helps motivate me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter worked against me. So I am dearly sorry if it is not up to its usual standards.**

 **I swear on my honour the next chapter will be better! *fist bumbs Naruto and Zuko***

.

"What you got there?"

"Swatches."

"I can see that but what _for_? Use your words Sasuke-kun. Words."

"Tch….My apartment."

An excited gasp, "You're doing it yourself?"

Sasuke finally – after Ino's numerous attempts at conversation - glances up at the girl. She's practically lying on the front counter as she stares at him. Turquoise eyes wide with interest.

As though she truly cared.

[ _Yamanaka-san shows no signs of deceit_ ]

For a moment Sasuke pauses, wondering how to respond. He wasn't good at talking to people. He spent too much time studying and running after Itachi's shadow to learn. Spent too much time plotting. Training.

The only person he feels comfortable speaking to is Genos.

His veins tingle, and Sasuke feels his insides relax.

"Of course."

She hums, body angled as though attempting to see what colours he was considering. Sasuke hides them.

"I can help, if you want."

He arches an eyebrow.

"Ho~ Such distrust, Sasuke-kun." Getting no response, she flippantly turns away. Heaving a put upon sigh. "Fine then, do it alone. It's not like I work in a florist shop and do colour arrangements. Or read my father's findings about colour therapy. Or decorate my own room. Repeatedly. _Obviously_ you know what to do, being our class Genius and all. Don't mind the fact that you haven't taken kunoichi classes where we're taught about hues afflicting mood..."

There's silence on both Genos and Sasuke's end.

[… _Colour therapy_?]

 _Dammit_.

Sasuke glares at Ino's smug look.

She's gone and got Genos interested.

.

In a terra cotta pot on Sasuke's balcony table, sits a tiny Aloe Vera plant. It's thick, bald leaves stretch towards the sun - green chloroplast radiating ominous power.

Genos is very pleased.

.

[ _Saitama-sensei, would have liked you_ ]

.

Sasuke's yellow-rimmed gaze glows from the Academy rooftop.

Before Itachi, and the blood, and the nightmares, he would sit with a group of his Uchiha cousins.

Nobody interacted with him, either filled with jealousy at his fast accomplishments (never quite enough though, never quite put a smile on his father's face and utterances of 'well done, Sasuke' 'I'm proud of you, Sasuke'), or too intimidated of being the Head's son. It wasn't friendship, what they had, but it was something akin to companionship. A comfortable feeling of knowing where to sit, who to trade extra rice with for extra tomatoes, and being surrounded with conversation about family members.

He stares at his classmates below; ash in his mouth as memories filter in.

A part of himself yearns for someone to sit besides.

He hates it. It wasn't _Uchiha_.

[ _Do not be ashamed of desiring friendship, Asset-san. A name and legacy does not dictate what you can and cannot feel.]_ Genos reminds, and Sasuke scrubs a hand over his face.

Sometimes he wished he could brood in privacy without a cheesy pick-me-up from his delusion.

Weren't second personalities supposed to be bad for people?

[ _Purely media nonsense. DID is a psychological disorder wrought from trauma, mostly found in childhood. The 'split personality' is simply the brain's way of coping with it. The personality does not intend to harm their original, rather shield it from the pain._ ]

Sasuke finds himself chuckling in disbelief and slight hysteria as he connects the dots.

[ _You do not fit the dia-_ ]

Genos is cut off by Iruka.

"I was just trying to get Mizuki-sensei to lighten up, Sensei!"

"You do that with jokes not _paint bombs_ , Naruto!"

.

"I've noticed you've been bringing paint swatches with you lately, Sasuke-kun," Inoichi deliberately eyes Sasuke's jacket breast pocket. "Are you redecorating?"

Sasuke wants to unkindly inquire as to why he's asking, considering the man's been eavesdropping on his and Ino's conversations since day one.

He bites it back with a grimace.

"…Maybe."

"Saa~," Inoichi reclines in his chair with an amiable smile; almost symmetrical to the one Ino has. "I heard from my daughter you were. She hasn't stopped talking about it. I think I caught word of you considering pink?"

"She said it helps heal grief," he quickly explains.

"I wasn't implying anything," Inoichi placates. "Merely asking out of curiosity and hope for discussion."

"Well," Sasuke chuffs.

His smile simply grows. "Tell me, how is it going with redecorating? Are the plants doing well?"

.

For a small moment, all Chōji can do is blink.

"…Shikamaru… "

"I know."

Above the growing awkward silence, Sasuke seats himself down on a tree branch and opens his bento box.

Chōji stops staring when his neck begins to cramp. Choosing instead to direct a questioning look to his friend. Sleepy brown eyes peek at Chōji for a minute, as though deep in thought.

"Eh, it's cool."

The rest of lunch is filled with slightly awkward silence, but Genos knows it will get better.

It did with him and Saitama-sensei when he moved into the apartment.

.

It takes a while to notice that his chakra doesn't flow the way it used to. The gushing stream is now shaped with rocks and storms. Crashing and rolling and roaring and _wrong_.

Sasuke can't liken it to water anymore.

He doesn't know what to call it.

He just knows that it wasn't _right_.

It didn't fit.

[ _Fragments of myself appear to be slowly manifesting themselves within you, Asset-san_ ] Genos had first informed him of this not long after Itachi shattered his psyche. Sasuke still can't fully comprehend what that means. He's a delusion.

He shouldn't be able to manifest anything.

(Sasuke ignores the yellow around his eyes. Nobody's shows signs of noticing it or questioning it, so maybe he's just imagining that too.)

[ _Scans report a 5% increase in surface area across chakra pathways since initial scans began_ ]

Five months.

 _What's the total percentage?_

[ _10%_ ]

"What."

Immediately, Sasuke is met with annoyed huffs and stares from classmates. The leaf he had struggled to stick to his forehead flutters down and drifts away in the wind.

"Is there a problem, Sasuke-kun?" Mizuki asks from where he's knelt besides someone.

"Nothing, sensei. Sorry for interrupting."

"No apologies necessary, Sasuke-kun," he smiles the same smile Genos once informed him was fake. "Just remember to keep it down, hm? Other's are trying to concentrate."

"Hn."

Sasuke closes his eyes, ignoring the wary glances and wonders.

Does this 'transfer of Genos' mean his mental health is worsening? Sasuke remembers hearing about a phenomenon like this in class. That trauma wrought from a powerful Genjutsu user can often result in 'poisoning' a chakra system.

Is that what happened to Sasuke?

"Trouble, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asks, not in mockery, but in genuine curiosity. Sasuke glances over. Idly noticing the Nara's leaf resting on his forehead.

Sasuke harrumphs and picks one up from the grass. Throat too dry to answer.

.

He forgets to notice that those were the first words Shikamaru had ever spoke to him.

.

Weeks tick by.

[ _12%_ ]

[ _15%_ ]

[ _19%_ ]

[ _24%_ ]

Sasuke starts skipping chakra lessons.

.

He stands on the edge of a convenience store roof, calmly listening to Genos list off the name and profile on their recent ANBU babysitter, when Kiba drops down besides him. A knee bent to rest on while the other swings freely off the roof. He stares up him, slurping on a chocolate milkshake.

"So, what's you're damage Uchiha?"

Sasuke doesn't meet his gaze. "Damage?" he repeats tonelessly.

"Yeah, like, why're you suddenly skipping with us?"

"No reason."

"Tch," Kiba turns away to kick both feet out. "Fine, keep your secrets. Not interested anyways."

"Then why did you ask?"

" _No reason_." Kiba jeers.

Somewhere behind them, splayed out in the sunshine, Shikamaru snorts.

.

Genos lurks in the forefront of his mind, gently pressing against the wall that separates them as he experiments with his chakra.

 _I'm not going to implode, Genos_

A frustrated whirr is all he gets.

.

When Itachi learns about the destruction of the Uchiha compound, he finds an empty space in the forest.

Kneels underneath moonlight.

And prays to his ancestors for forgiveness.

He kneels until his bones loose warmth and his lips turn blue - but all that he's met with is silence.

.

"From today onwards ANBU will no longer be guarding you, Uchiha-sama." Crow informs him a morning before school.

Sasuke pauses in watering a recent addiction to the plant family – wisteria named Flashy Flash, showing early signs of creeping its vines out the tartan pot he was housed in – and grows from his crouch, head cocked.

"Uchiha Itach – "

"Not an Uchiha anymore," Sasuke calmly corrects Hayate before squatting again. "I'm going to erase him from the Official Clan registry when I graduate and become Clan Head."

Crow nods. Filing that information away to report to the Hokage later on. "Itachi has shown no signs of returning to Konoha in the past seven months we've been tracking him. After careful consideration, the Hokage and Jōnin Commander deem it safe to release us off guard duty."

Huh. His voice was off again.

[ _Just as predicted, Hayate-san is continuing to show signs of developing asthma.]_

"Hn." Sasuke turns around to the doorway where Crow stood.

 _Does he know?_

[ _18% possibility_ ]

"Are there any last requests, Uchiha-sama?"

"I've noticed your voice is a bit wheezy," Sasuke says, tone detached. "You should get that checked."

"Thank you for your care, Uchiha-sama," Hayate bows. "Have a good day at the Academy."

"You'll know if I do."

Crow vanishes in a gust of leaves.

Sasuke looks up at the cloudless sky and imagines the stars beyond the blue.

.

Iruka leans back on his sofa, pondering.

Uchiha Sasuke's workbook is lied open on his coffee table. Pages and corners dotted and marked.

When lined together, connected, Iruka could make out the beginnings of shapes and figures.

In some areas they were marked with measurements. Similar to latitude and longitude. But the numbers didn't make sense. When calculated Iruka discovered them to exceed mountains. They reached far into the sky at impossible heights.

Then there were the zeroes and ones. Iruka leans forward on his knees and flips to a page filled with the bizarre pattern.

He sighs.

What was going on in Uchiha Sasuke's head?

.

There's an extra weight on his branch.

The words that follow are so softly spoken neither Chōji or Shikamaru take notice.

"Your pollen is very nice."

Sasuke looks up from his bento-box to stare Aburame Shino. Utterly unsurprised with his 'sudden' presence.

Genos had detected him minutes earlier. _What are his intentions_ , Sasuke wonders. _That would make him hesitant to speak?_

[ _Perhaps Asset-san's unapproachable demeanour_ ]

Not fair, he was working on it.

"Why?" Shino continues, "because the bees I interact with at lunch tell me so. They are extremely attracted to your recent flowering balcony. They used to be drawn to my cousin's garden, that is not so anymore."

Sasuke thinks that's the longest he's heard Shino speak.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My…cousin would like to know how you got your pollen to be so pleasant."

Sasuke narrows his eyes and studies what little of Shino's face he could. Trying to gauge whether he was joking or not.

[ _No lies detected. Only slight embarrassment from heat copulating in cheek regions._ ]

His eyebrows fought for gravity.

"You're not joking."

"Regrettably not. Why? Because I'm incapable of such a thing."

Sasuke feel's his lips twitch as he realizes what's going on here.

Was an Aburame jealous of the attention Genos's plants were gaining from bees?

 _Bees._

His veins and chest tingle in second-hand pride and embarrassment.

"Nothing but love and care," he answers through a stifled snort.

"Certainly, my cousin gives it her all. The reason being she's extremely passionate about gardening."

Tch. So is Genos.

"Not passionate enough by the look of things."

[ _Insects inside Aburame-san have increased in volume 2%_ ] Genos relays the same time Sasuke hears a small buzzing sound emerging from Shino's coat.

Huh. Did he step on a nerve?

He didn't know Shino had those.

[ _Noted_ ]

"I understand." Shino sags.

[ _1.5% insect volume reduction.]_

The buzzing pacifies.

"As a gardener and shinobi, you do not wish to divulge your secret techniques."

Oh no, Sasuke minutely shakes his head, that wasn't it at _all_.

 _Genos, should I let you take over so you can -_

[ _And loose the competition?_ ] his insides bristle [ _Asset-san, cannot comply with request_ ]

Somehow, Sasuke is able to keep a still face.

"Ah, so I am correct." Shino bows, "Many apologies, Uchiha-san. Enjoy your lunch – oh, I see you like tomatoes. Why do I say that? Because my cousin, who is now your rival, grows them. I'll gift you some tomorrow on behalf of her as compensation for these intrusive and dishonourable questions."

"I would expect nothing less," Sasuke oddly agrees.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to also compliment and question you on your chakra. Why? Because whenever I go near you my kikaichū react in a similar manner to approaching lightening storms."

Both Sasuke and Genos tense. Glancing down to his acquaintances. "Oh?"

Shino hums. "If my deductions are appropriate, you appear to be internally conducting electricity with your chakra. Very peculiar."

"…Hn?"

Inside, Genos was positively thrumming.

[ _Logic is sound. Aburame-san appears to have a mind similar to Child Emperor in his deductions. He will be a helpful ally in the future. Asset-san, should take time to befriend him_ ]

"You've gone quiet. Does this information surprise you? It should not unless you did not know beforehand. Surely this Kekkei Genkai runs in your family or _had_ or…or it does not and you are the first generation in your Clan to manifest it."

[… _Asset-san -_ ]

"You cannot tell anyone about this, Shino-san." Yellow rimmed eyes glance down, _"Nobody."_

[ _By law he cannot_ ]

"Of course. The reason being I am in no position to decide what you can and cannot do about it. I will relay your wishes to the rest of my Clan though, as they too have noticed the mixed reactions our insects have towards your chakra."

"…You are still tense. Are you alright?"

Alright? Sasuke's gone from thinking Genos was a delusion brought on by trauma to discovering evidence that points towards him being real.

Or Sasuke _had_ developed a secondary kekkei genkai like Shino said and Genos was it.

Or Genos was a cyborg from a different planet/universe/realm and part of

himself was manifesting inside of him.

None of the options helped Sasuke feel less insane.

"Are my eyes outlined in yellow?"

Shino sits opposite him and their eyes connect through his one-way glasses.

"Curious, I did not notice this before. The reason being we have not aligned our gaze in the past. This is a most unique effect of a Kekkei Genkai. What function or purpose it serves will conceivably develop as you start exploring your new talents."

Sasuke looks to the sky.

"… Does this bother you?"

"Somewhat."

"This is an understandable reaction."

.

Genos re-introduces himself as a cyborg that died protecting Earth and his sensei from an invasion of monster toads.

Sasuke throws his head back and laughs.

.

He adapts.

Because once again

that's all he can do.

.

"You're a cyborg."

A confirming drone.

He sighs. Resigned and ever so tired.

"How'd that happen again?"

.

Sasuke watches the sun disappear behind Konoha on his and Genos's balcony (because it is theirs, he now realizes), surrounded by plants named of people from another world.

He listens to the impossible story of an impossible voice and impossible world.

.

Practice spars are when it first happens.

A foreign entity inside his chakra coils rush from the recesses of his mind and slam against the spidery fractures of control.

Like a crack that breaks the dam, his coils flood with _something_ \- and Sasuke's head is washed white.

Genos _screeches._

 _[As001-san_ \- _M1ss10n o010011 -_ ]

A blink and Sasuke can blearily make out his opponent on the ground. Eyes rolled to the back of their skull and still as a corpse.

He can do nothing but stare. Body thrumming uncomfortably and mind unnervingly silent.

 _…G-Genos?_

Nothing.

He's alone.

Sasuke feels a wash of cold horror nearly drown him. He reaches out in his mind, trying to find that familiar space, whirr, _feeling_ but – no one answers.

 _Genos?_

"Sayu-chan!" Iruka appears besides the girl, expression a mixture of concern then horrified shock as she starts jerking. "Mizuki get a medic-nin! It looks like a seizure! You, Kenta-kun, help me hold her down!"

"On it!" - "Y-Yes, Iruka-sensei."

A circle stars to form around the two and Sasuke is shoved to the back.

"Uchiha-san," Shino emerges from the crowd. Voice soft as to not be heard. "My Kikachū sensed what had just occurred."

Sasuke tries to breathe. Panic later. Think now.

"It was an accident."

"I believe you. Why? You've been avoiding attention like a cockroach eluding sunlight. _This_ ," Shino swipes an arm at the building chaos, "is attention."

"Abura – " his voice catches itself as his coils start to tingle like a thousand needles were washing through them.

Shino visibly tenses. "Uchiha-san."

Something vicious snaps inside of him.

A singular blue spark flickers around him that make his ears pop and crackle.

[ _010111– E – #0 - stablished contact_ ]

Sasuke is able to breathe again.

 _Never disappear like that again you damn bastard._

[ _Asset-san you appear to be under emotional distress_ ]

He laughs. It's airy and sounds wrong but the tightness around his heart loosens.

"Uchiha-san."

"What?" He feels his lips stretch to Shino in a crooked smile.

"…Are you alright?"

"Heh."

Shino is silent for five beats before admitting in a candid tone, "Your chakra shows to be more harmful than it looks. How fun. I recommend to refrain from attending practice spars until you gain control over this kekkei genkai. If a single zap is all that it takes to caused a seizure, I'm weary to see what else it could inflict in two zaps."

.

On a convenience store's roof, a boy with a cyborg in his head and electricity in his veins tries to stick a leaf to their forehead.

.

Shikamaru knows something's not right about Uchiha Sasuke. Knows it the same way he knows the sky's blue and which seasons of Konoha are the best to cloud watch.

It's both jarring and utterly bothersome.

Because with Uchiha Sasuke…

"Sometimes it's like there's two of them," he whispers in terrible understanding.

And o _h_.

.

 **Thank you so SO much for all of these beautiful, wonderful, heart-warming reviews about this story. I'm beyond relieved to see you're enjoying it so far.**

 **Your support is immeasurable for writers. Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's story's risen from the grave!**

 **This chapter's been a little bit difficult to write, it was all I _know_ where it's heading but _how do they get there?_**

 **Ah, the woes of story telling. Lemme tell you, if somebody told me six years ago that I would want to write fanfiction I would have dropped into a seat with an incredibly sarcastic 'oh really?' expression. Eyebrows raised and all. 'Cause Lord knew I couldn't write for a dime.**

 **Okay, nostalgia over. Back to the story!**

 **Enjoy, beautiful readers!**

.

Chapter Five

.

Iruka marks an 'X' next to Uchiha Sasuke's name, sighing.

 _Absent again..._

That would make it four weeks in total of skipped lessons. The kid was falling behind fast in practicals and it was guiltily difficult trying to catch him and his group of misfits when they choose to slink out of class like ships in the night. If this were any other situation, Iruka would applaud their use of stealth.

"You need to contact his guardian," Mizuki tells him when class is over and they're cleaning up mess left behind. "Who's listed?"

"Hokage-sama," Iruka says despondently. "And I have. Every time Uchiha-san skips, but all I get back is a ' _give him time'_ from some ANBU Guard he sends."

"Maybe we should do as told. He lost his entire Clan, after all."

It's easy to see where Mizuki's coming from, and Iruka thought so too at first but if the kid kept skipping, when he eventually catches up the work-pile would be grim.

He explains such to Mizuki.

"Aah."

" _Aah_." Iruka nods, slumping. "What should I do?"

"…Uchiha-san's seeing Yamanaka-sama, right? You could ask him, see how the kid's really doing and ask for pointers on how to get him to at least show up to class."

"And ask what's gotten him so spooked about practicals." Iruka nods, straightening with excitement. He shines a grateful smile at his friend. "You know, sometimes I think our jobs should be in reverse."

Mizuki laughs.

If Iruka had paid more attention, he would have noticed how his laugh was a little sharper round the edges.

(And a little less kind)

.

The tang and uncomfortably weight of selfishness sitting at the back of his throat was new to Sasuke. Nine months prior he wouldn't have noticed it, too preoccupied in his comfortable life to distract him.

But nothing could distract Sasuke from this when he silently listens to Genos casually mentioning about his research progress and possibilities to get him home.

The more he thought about it during Genos's sleep, the more anxious he grew. He didn't want to be alone. Last week's event of Genos suddenly up and _vanishing_ had made Sasuke wildly aware of the fact that at any possible moment, Genos could find the solution – and leave.

Permanently.

 _Like mother._

…Would Genos be mad at him for thinking this way?

Would he call him selfish?

Hah.

 _But I am_.

Guilt weighs heavy and Sasuke hugs his knees. Feeling more alone than he ever thought possible after his Clan's….

He leans against the balcony railing and watches people pass beneath him.

.

Shikamaru knew better than to diagnose his friend (a very loose term considering the Uchiha rarely utters a handful of syllables beyond the standard grunt) and he also knew better than to voice his observations seeing as it wasn't his place to broadcast such a world-shattering secret. Which it was.

In seconds the Civilian Council would be frothing at the mouth in horror at the last Uchiha being 'defective'.

But Shikamaru is a curious soul and sitting on something this humungous went against his ideals.

As he heads to Konoha's library to consult the psychology section, he sends a mental apology to his friend, telling him it was for the safety of his future teammates along with himself.

Just as he waves a greeting to the lady at reception, Sasuke rounds a shelf three isles down, book in hand.

For the first time in his life, Shikamaru reacts instantaneously.

Like a spooked cat he springs for cover behind the children's section on his left. Hands out like claws and grasping for something to hide behind. He grabs a random book, flicking to a random page and feigns interest. There's motion next to him and for added benefit Shikamaru smacks a hand up to his face, trying to awkwardly obscure it.

"Young man, just what – oh! Uchiha-san, find the book you were searching for?"

"Hn."

Shikamaru tenses, suddenly feeling pitifully awkward for hiding. It's perfectly natural to run into someone at the library.

Perfectly _normal_.

Curse his guilty conscience. If Sasuke had spotted him – or hasn't and _ends up_ doing so, it would make him look suspicious.

He should start paying more attention to his father's shogi lessons.

Sighing, he utters a silent "troublesome" under his breath.

"Nara-san?"

Shikamaru almost drops his book.

Quickly recovering, he casually lowers his hand from his face and lazily peers up. Sasuke was towering over him, book hoofed under an arm and staring at him with this puzzled, tolerated-friendly look.

He always knew Sasuke had good hearing but that was plain creepy.

"Oh, yo." He greets.

Sasuke cocks his head slightly, gaze flickering to his upside-down book.

Good _God_.

"I didn't know you liked children's books."

"Well," Shikamaru drawls and stretches into a standing position. "I am a child."

Sasuke's lips twitch in a ' _hmm'_. Eyes _knowing_ and Shikamaru gets a sudden, primal, telling chill. He pretends not to notice and pockets a hand, which immediately clenches.

"Maa, so, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke stares at him for a second longer before answering, "Borrowing a book."

Shikamaru takes the opportunity to study said book even further. It looked old and he could spot a familiar symbol on the spine of it.

 _Uzu_ … "Uzushiogakure." Shikamaru smirks lopsidedly. "Light reading, eh?"

"Hn."

Shikamaru is smarter that trying to prod some more. "Saa," he fakes a yawn and juts a thumb to a comfy looking couch near a wall. "If you need me, I'll be over there reading."

"Hn. Enjoy your book," Sasuke waves goodbye, which Shikamaru returns with a nod and "you too."

Sure enough he watches his friend disappear out the front door.

A few seconds pass before Shikamaru allows himself to completely relax. Releasing a long, groaning sigh he knocks his skull against the shelf.

Sasuke saw through him like glass.

And to make matters even more irritating, Shikamaru was half-certain the person he talked to wasn't even Sasuke.

He resigns himself to research.

.

Iruka dithers in front of Yamanaka floristry. Shame and determination wriggling inside his chest at being there. His previous excitement of helping Sasuke had been furiously overrun by reality the moment he left the Academy and starting leaping across Konoha.

 _This was a bad idea_ , he frets. _I can't just ask about a patient of his no matter how genuine in worry I am - it's unprofessional._ Turning tail he sighs in defeat. _Maybe I should just leave and go ask Hokage-sama again…_

"Come now, Iruka-sensei," an amused and amiable voice says over the tinkering of a door opening. "After all that effort put into dusting my doorstep and driving away potential customers, you can't leave without saying goodbye."

"Yamanaka-sama!" Iruka gasps, whirling around in a flush and courteous 90-degree bow. "Apologies, though I really shouldn't be here in the first place."

"But you are," Inoichi smiles, politely ignoring Iruka's embarrassment. "Come in, let me pour you some tea while we chat." The man opens the door wider and Iruka knew from then on it was pointless to argue. Forcing down a grimace, Iruka bows again and enters the shop.

Oh, what an embarrassing conundrum he's landed himself in.

Too little, too late.

.

Sasuke's bin is full of charred leaves.

The smell reminds him of a night lit by fire and red blackened by orange.

.

"Uhm, you see," Iruka cradles his teacup with both hands to keep them from fiddling. He's never felt so small, no matter how gentle those lilac eyes were.

Oh, Iruka is under no presumption that Yamanaka is ignorant as to why he's here or the person of discussion.

And sweet merciful God, the man is not happy.

Because underneath that gentleness, was a hungry predator ready to snap the moment Iruka says something wrong.

He closes his mouth and sips some chamomile tea.

 _Damn you Mizuki and your recalcitrant ideas._

"Uchiha-san," if those eyes had pupils they would have dilated, "…hasn't been appearing in class for the past four weeks. I've grown concerned and was wondering whether you could allow yourself to shed light as to why, and what I could possibly do to make Uchiha-san feel more comfortable in showing up. He's been running behind and if this behaviour continues, the work pile to catch up can add stress that could have been avoided."

Yamanaka's smothering gaze studies him some more before releasing. Iruka takes a quiet breath and sips some more tea. Waiting for a response.

It comes not moments later.

"I admit, this is news to me," Yamanaka proclaims.

"Wh- _pardon_?" asks Iruka, amazed. "Surely, you and Hokage-sama have weekly, or daily communications about Uchiha-san's condition. Being Guardian and therapist of the boy."

"Hmm," his pleasant smile doesn't fade. "Unfortunately, that is the exact _opposite_ of what transpires."

Iruka felt simultaneously stunned and furious. _Were they mad?_ As Sasuke's Guardian and therapist they were the single most important support system he has.

 _And they weren't communicating?_

"Hokage-sama and I have political stances that, how should I word it… _conflict_ in the eyes of the council. I am simply Sasuke-kun's therapist. I take care of his emotional health and Hokage-sama is his guardian. Who therefore takes care of his day-to-day activities. If Hokage-sama were to take interest in Sasuke-kun's therapist, well…" Yamanaka cocks his head, smile tightening. "That would appear as though he were taking _too much_ interest."

"That is incredibly, _incredibly,_ " Iruka stresses, expression hard. "Ridiculous."

"If you are intelligent enough to read between the lines Iruka-sensei, you can clearly see just how practical it is," Yamanaka cuts in, sounding infuriatingly reasonable. "And just how _beneficial_ it is to Sasuke-kun."

"That's not beneficial," if anybody had been accompanying Iruka, they would have gripped his arm to cool off his passionate anger. "That's harming your patient. _A child!_ "

Yamanaka's calm intake of breath has Iruka stopping short and bowing his head in silent apology (if it were to also shield the resentment in his eyes, he doesn't point it out).

"I understand where you are coming from, Iruka-sensei. It comforts me knowing Sasuke-kun has a reliable sensei, one who is willing to act unprofessional and take measures to ensure his safety and wellbeing – but, you should also stop for a moment and _think_ before you do. Especially for someone like Sasuke-kun who is a high, _high_ -priority and is the focal point of many eyes, some you have no knowledge of."

Iruka lifts his head in askance.

"I'm telling you this, so you know not to repeat what you have accused me of today to someone else."

Iruka knows a warning for his life when he hears one, and feels suddenly cold.

"Believe me, Hokage-sama has Sasuke-kun's best interests at heart, it might not seem like it but Sasuke-kun's current state is the best that it can be. Considering."

Considering _what_ , Iruka is now wildly aware not to prod.

"Certainly, I wished it not be that way. Knowing Sasuke-kun has skipped four weeks of class seriously influences my view on him. Honestly, Ino-chan should have said something to me. I feel betrayed." Yamanaka's says in childish pout and Iruka's elbow suddenly slips off his armchair in shock. "Here I thought he was doing relatively okay, _considering_."

Iruka can do nothing but gape.

.

Sasuke's in the middle of his morning stretches when Genos detects a familiar heat signature outside their apartment building.

"Aburame?" He repeats, slightly baffled.

What couldn't wait until tomorrow at school?

[ _Aburame-san, is carrying a suspicious jar under his right sleeve_ ]

Sasuke is hit with an old, perplexing conversation about bees, honour and promises.

 _The tomatoes._

[ _The tomatoes_ ] Genos whirrs his agreement.

"But that was weeks ago," Sasuke frowns, "I barely even remember that conversation."

[ _It is unusual to keep a promise he declared would happen the next day, but would end up holding weeks later_ ]

 _Theories?_

[ _The cousin was reluctant to admit defeat from such a powerful opponent_ ]

Sasuke snorts at the haughty tone.

[ _Aburame-san's ETA one minute_ ]

In accordance, the moment Shino's knuckles hit his door, Sasuke pulls it open with a raised eyebrow.

"Aburame-san."

Shino's surprise would have gone unnoticed if Genos hadn't been able to detect the increase of kikaichū.

"Uchiha-san, you must have noticed me outside your building from your balcony window. Why? It is impossible to be so prepared for my arrival unless you are expecting another guest."

Sasuke and Genos simultaneously blink.

[ _Asset-san, you should be more careful_ ]

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches.

 _Oh, it's just as much as my fault as it is yours, you useless piece of scrap metal_

Genos makes a series of noises, of which Sasuke ignores.

"Hn. You got it right the first time, Aburame-san. So, why're you warming my doorstep?"

"Pleasant as always," Aburame mutters. "On behalf of my Clan and cousin who was too busy to appear by my side, your tomatoes." From his sleeve out pops a jar of baby tomatoes. He presents it to Sasuke, who takes it the way a child does with broccoli.

He wasn't used to being handed things. Least of all _gifts_.

Genos thrums unhappily in his mind at that and Sasuke gets the ominous feeling something terrible will befall his next birthday.

"…Thanks. I'll, um…" he stares at the jar. "Use it well."

"Much appreciated. Why? My cousin was mournful to part with it."

Sasuke stares at Aburame uncomprehendingly for a small second. "Hn. Makes all the more special, I suppose."

[ _Kikaichū vibration frequency increase by 5%_ ] Sasuke tenses.

What he expects to happen next, doesn't.

"Exactly," does Shino sound _pleased_? "Why? Because my cousin has never gifted her tomatoes to an outsider before."

So…that vibration was a happy one then.

[ _Inserting to memory_ ]

"I'm…honoured." He assumes being the right thing to say.

[ _It is, Asset-san_ ]

"I am also here to relay a question from my father, Clan Head."

"Hm?"

"Have you made any progress in manipulating your mutated chakra?"

[ _Electric current has merged with Asset-san's chakra coils resulting in total surface-area takeover. 1% chakra manipulation on leaves result in 5% cell damage (40x magnification). 2% chakra -]_

"Somewhat."

"In other words, not enough to return to class anytime soon," Aburame shoves past Sasuke's bullshit and hits the nail on the head.

His jaw clenches at being so _seen_.

"Hn."

"My father, Clan Head, has offered his services to speed up the progress. Why? It would be impolite not to."

He feels suddenly disagreeable. " _Hn_. I –"

[ _Agree to it, Asset-san_ ]

Sasuke shuts his mouth. Face neutral. "One moment, Aburame-san."

"Will arguing with your pride take long? I'm asking out of genuine curiosity considering you have a lot of it."

His lips set into a thin line then, as though holding himself back from saying something the next door granny might overhear and faint at. He raises a finger and points to the horridly happy 'welcome home' mat Genos insisted on getting.

" _Stay_." He spits.

[ _Don't forget the 'please', Asset-san_ ]

" _For God's sake!_ " he hisses before slamming the door in Shino's face.

He advances into the apartment, "Wait, what am I – " before remembering that he didn't need to _go_ to anyone because they were already _in his head_.

"Tch!"

 _Explain_.

[ _Going by our progress data, the estimated date on which you will be able to safely attend classes again is end of next year_ ]

Sasuke lets out a stunned breath.

"Oh, come on – "

[ _Asset-san, you caused a girl to have a seizure by pure accident and momentary loss of control – of which we_ _ **have**_ _made progress on. Though not nearly enough to ensure you to start attending spars again for a long while_ ]

 _Putting it lightly_ , Sasuke white-knuckles the tomato jar with a low grumble. He glances back to where he could hear Shino bunkering down and lean against the door. He almost gawks.

Shino actually _meant_ it? He honestly expected him to take long and fight with his pride?

[ _People have presumptions of you, Asset-san. Those of which you have made no attempts at challenging._ ]

There a grudging pause.

[ _Accept the offer, Asset-san_ ] Genos advises. [ _Perhaps making friends along the lines with Aburame-san will also do some good. Data proves you have not shown as much expression with fellow students aside from Aburame-san. This variable is most exciting.]_

Glaring at the wall, he suggests, "shut up." And steps forward to pull open the door.

Shino's arms flail at the sudden loss of support.

Sasuke waits impatiently as Shino shoots to his feet. Straightening his clothes and -

"Fine," he quickly cuts into Shino's near words. "I'll, _hn_ , accept your father's offer I guess."

Shino cocks his head. "That didn't take as long as I estimated, why? Reason being and previously stated, I assumed you had to fight your – "

"Pride, yeah." Sasuke swats his words as though catching flies. " _Hn_."

Shino is silent for a total of three seconds – Genos counted. "I assumed wrong. Yes?"

Sasuke nods with raised, judging eyebrows.

"Apologies. I will rectify that, why? Having a false image of a future Clan Head is suicide."

His eyebrows falter at hearing such pessimism.

.

"Ino-chan~"

Ino looks up from her drawing to squint suspiciously. "I'm not doing it."

Inoichi pauses in his daughter's bedroom doorway. "Huh?"

"I'm not using my pouty face on Chōza-kun again so you can weasel some free home-made ration bars he makes like some spine-less crook."

"But they're so tasty!" Inoichi cries.

"Tough," she views him with grim coolness. "Not my problem."

Inoichi slumps against the doorway theatrically, "so cold."

"I learn from the best."

Doing a complete 180, Inoichi suddenly grins and rushes forward to wrap her in a hug. Lifting her up from the chair and spinning around.

"I'm so proud!"

Ino groans in horror at his wet kisses, but doesn't pull back. "Okay, okay put me down please I need to finish!"

Inoichi does as told and watches curiously.

"Oh~ doing some interior designing I see."

"Uh-huh!" She chirps. "It's Sasuke-kun's apartment. He took me there last week. Well, I stalked and he reluctantly showed after I explained how I couldn't properly help pick the right shade of green if I didn't know what the lighting was like and how spacious the room was. It all matters! I said."

"That it does, my little princess," Inoichi nods gravely, "that it does. So, what is this then if you know the shade?"

Ino flushes. "Aah, well. I just thought it could use some decorating, that's all…He probably won't like it though, right?" She looks up nervously and Inoichi feels his heart melt. He rubs her head.

"I'm sure his heart will grow ten sizes larger."

"I wouldn't say ten," she goes back to drawing, mumbling a little, "maybe two, at best."

He simply smiles.

Now, on the Sasuke note…

He crouches so he's eye level. She gives immediate attention, reading his body language just like he taught.

"It's about Sasuke-kun, isn't it?"

He nods, "Do you know what about?"

She keeps her face blank. Not very well and not a good choice of expression, he'll have to tell her about that later. Blank means a person has something to hide.

"Nope!"

"He's been skipping practical lessons for the past four weeks, princess. As my patient I should know about that. You know Hokage-sama doesn't keep contact with me about him," he companionably juts her shoulder. "You were supposed to be my little informant."

"He's my friend. I don't tell on friends."

Inoichi exhales a breath.

He was concerned about this happening.

"Sasuke-kun's going through something really…" Ino's mask cracks and Inoichi peers through.

She was worried. Very worried.

"Bad?" he helps and she frowns. Going silent. He sighs, gripping the arms of her seat. "Princess, you know I help Sasuke-kun, right?" She nods. "I can't help him if I don't know what he's going through."

The little rascal barely tells him anything already, if Ino follows in his footsteps Inoichi's tempted to pull his hair out.

"But – I know that, but…he's my friend, dad." Ino avoids his eyes. "It feels _wrong_ , like I'm betraying him by telling."

Inoichi instinctively reaches forwards, cups the back of her little head and leans in to kiss her forehead reassuringly.

"Relax, Ino. You're doing nothing wrong. He won't even know you told me." Releasing, he meets those identical lilac eyes. "But I need to know."

Ino pouts in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell."

"On you or anyone else? You need to be clear about things, Ino-chan~ I don't read minds!"

Ino's sombre aura breaks as she barks out a laugh and punches his chest. "Dad!"

"Okay, okay!" he raises his hands in surrender and she pouts again, though this time playfully. His heart eases. "I promise."

After a moment of silence, Ino reluctantly confesses, "He's sometimes…not there."

"Oh, in what way?" If Ino means in the way he stares at a wall for long stretches of time, then what she was describing was probably a symptom of his PTSD.

"Like…" her face scrunches up, trying to put it into words. "He's not _him_. He's talking, he's moving and acting like Sasuke but it's _not Sasuke_. He's too…He's different okay? I've been his classmate for two years and observed him every single day. I know when he's acting."

Ah.

Inoichi goes to speak. Doesn't. " _Hmmm_ "s, and rubs his mouth.

Okay. _Okay_.

That was somewhat warranting concern.

.

 **Your support for this story and beautiful reviews have been heart warming and make me smile during times of difficulty. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chapter Six

.

Analysing Uchiha Sasuke was like trying to peel back the membrane of a leaf. Tug too gently, tug too hard – each option has the possibility of tearing it apart.

"So," Shikaku prompts gently upon diagnosing Inoichi's blank, vacant expression as one of intense concern. "What's garnered this elaborate meet-up in the back of red district's infamous brothel, hmm?"

"My patient might have C-PTSD."

Shikaku, already having guessed who this 'patient' was, leans back in his leather-bound chair with a pained look. "Ah. That won't go down well with the council."

Inoichi downs a shot of something amber. "Or DID – little shaky on that one but still probable."

"Ho~ that so?"

He pours another shot while talking. "Or just run-of-the-mill PTSD. I don't even Goddamn know anymore because I know crap about my patient's lifestyle. I didn't even know he was skipping certain classes involving hand-to-hand combat and chakra usage. All of which indicates he's been triggered by them and as a result actively avoiding. All signs of anxiety disorder! But guess what Shikaku," he stares at the other man, frustration radiating his lilac eyes and flushing his skin. Shikaku is suddenly reminded of that time Inoichi came face-to-face with a traitor who had threatened to skin Ino alive if he were ever taken back to Konoha. "I had no idea." Inoichi gives a heartless giggle. Shot glass trembling in his grip. "There was no indication of his distress. His mask rivals damned Hatake-chan's." He downs another shot, hissing as it burns his throat.

Shikaku's rarely seen Inoichi this fazed by a patient. "Council's really hounding you, huh?"

A groan was all in answer. Inoichi runs a hand through his hair. "They want me to 'fix' him as soon as possible so he can be their poster boy for konohagakure's 'Will of Fire' bullshit."

"When really he's their poster boy for what happens when Shinobi go unchecked after critical incidents." Shikaku tuts.

"Ino tells me she thinks he has a personality disorder, the dear," Inoichi snickers softly into his hand. Eyes lighting in laughter at Shikaku.

"Let me guess," Shikaku smiles fondly. "Thousand yard stare?" At his grunt he laughs as well. "Bless. Heard that one before from some 'I read a psychology textbook in the Academy once' genin after an older sibling comes back from being dispatched on a C-rank mission. Told me their sudden shifts in mood were a cause for concern." Shikaku scoffs. "Yeah, a cause for some much needed psychological check-ups and decompression is more like. Children. So cute."

Inoichi swallows a giggle and goes sombre again. Staring at his empty glass like a man wishing to drown.

Shikaku kicks his shin under the table. "Oi, what?"

Carefully, Inoichi confesses: "If this continues, I'm thinking of holding him back from graduating."

Shikaku immediately flares his chakra and checks the soundproof warding on the walls of their private room.

"Elaborate." He demands after finding them safe. Feeling more awake than he has done in weeks.

"Come on, Shikaku," the man sighs. "You know just as well as I do that 'fixing' him is next to impossible if I'm unable to properly give treatment. Which, oh surprise-surprise, involves me having communication with his teachers and guardian. Having that is like asking a missing-nin to kill me softly." He scoffs. "I can't send a self-destructive shinobi out into the world in good conscience. He could get triggered by something I wasn't aware of on mission, putting him and his teammates at immediate risk." Inoichi pauses for a bit, "What if he was with Ino, Shikamaru or Chōji? Would you be against me then?"

"You know we can't get emotionally invested when the Council is involved."

Looking away from those hard-eyes, Inoichi harrumphs. "Despite that, I know it's the right move as a professional Doctor."

Shikaku can tell pushing it won't do anything remarkable, so with a sigh he says, "I suppose you know best."

"Oh God I hope so," Inoichi whispers in concern for his future. "Otherwise I'm fucked."

"That's really not what I wanted to hear."

.

Meeting Shino's father was equally terrifying as it were informative.

"Do not be offended," Shino tells Sasuke as they walk through the neighbourhood where most Aburame's live. It reminded him slightly of the Uchiha Compound, only with a less cage-like atmosphere.

Genos was whizzing madly as his sensors kept on picking up insect traffic in the air - [ _Curious, these Shōkaichū are rare amonst…_ ] – along with the various species and who they belonged to.

Sasuke rubs his temples, biting back the swear words he's heard Kiba use last week.

[ _Asset-san -_ ]

' _Don't you start, you freaking loud assh -'_

"My cousins do not actively despise you, their insects are simply unaccustomed to your current…disposition."

[ _…?_ ]

Sasuke turns to an indescribable Shino. "Hn. Was that an insult just now?"

"Whatever gave you that impression, Uchiha-kun?"

"We're not friendly enough for that."

"Apologies," Shino says reasonably. "I will loose the 'kun'."

Sasuke bites his lip and stares heatedly at Shino's retreating back. ' _How can the quietest in our year be this infuriating_?' Shaking his head.

[ _Saitama-sensei once said 'it's always the quiet ones who make the loudest impact'_ ]

' _This the same man who punched a hole in the sky, right? And the one you named that weird little aloe vera plant after?_ '

[ _Incorrect_.] Genos sounds disgruntled. [ _Mini Saitama-sensei is not weird, Asset-san_ ]

Sasuke snorts, walking again. ' _It fucking glows in the dark you moron'_

Genos's whirr at his language is louder than a clap of thunder making his hair stand on edge and chakra burst like a dead light bulb.

He startles. Mind ringing. Sasuke fingers his crackling ears and lets out a little huff of laughter. "You ass."

"…Um." Shino has stopped walking and is staring at his feet. With Genos's help he notices little beads of sweat forming on his exposed skin. "Uchiha-san…"

Following his gaze Sasuke openly gawks at the scorched earth surrounding him. Suddenly, his sandals feel really hot and the scent of burnt plastic wafts the air.

[ _Asset-san, behind you!_ ]

"What a remarkable Kekkei Genkai."

Unable to move quick enough, Sasuke is twisted around by strong hands and comes face to face with a looming stranger. Staring frozen at his reflection in dark, eyeless glasses, his heart leaps into his mouth. Mind shouting at Genos to do something.

"My Kikaichū report an energy being conducted in your chakra coils with the protons and electrons continuously responding to one-another in a manner akin to the phenomena of lightning."

' _Genos he's too close and touching me I can't – please for God just –_ '

"Really?" the cyborg asks, gently shoving Sasuke to the back as he takes control.

"Just now it did something curious. Tell me, do you perhaps feel any different in the northern and/or nether regions?"

"Only you; a total stranger startling me," Genos leans back a bit. "Could you …"

"Oh. Yes, my apologies." The man releases Genos and composes himself. "It is a rare occurrence that I find myself able to interact with an anomaly of the chakra nature. My actions are purely out of the emotion termed; 'excitement', which can be defined by one's actions of enthusiasm and eagerness. Alas, I can put your mind at ease, my excitement is not of the sexual kind – "

"Father," Shino slides up besides Genos with a strained tone that has them reeling. "Please. You're embarrassing me. Why is that? Because you're a humiliating fellow."

[ _For a child, Aburame-san pertains an incredible vocabulary_. _There is an increasing 79% possibility of him being a secret genius_.]

Feeling calmer, Sasuke asks ' _Then why isn't he in a higher class?_ '

[ _Three possibilities. A: The education system has been unable to detect him due to Aburame's peculiar personality. Anything overly remarkable would be overlooked out of prejudice and lack of understanding. B: Aburame-san does not want to be bumped up a higher grade due to stigma and potential hate from jealous children. Along with an increased threat of childhood trauma if he were to graduate early and witness graphic violence - of which a child should never be exposed to. C: Both Aburame Clan and Hokage are aware of effects of early graduating due to…Uchiha Itachi and therefore do not want to risk a reoccurrence._ ]

Even though Genos was in control he can't stop Sasuke's eyes watering slightly in horror at the name.

[ _Personally, option C is most likely_ ]

"I'll ignore that," Shino's father says and gestures an arm towards an aristocratic house. "Come, I've been eager to poke you with things."

" _Father_ ," Shino nearly whines.

Waving him off, Shino's father places a hand on Sasuke's back and edges him over.

.

Genos was thankful he had control. No less than five minutes into Aburame's house they were sitting at the dining table with green tea talking over theories about his mutated affinity for lightening. Without Sasuke having to stumble over translating his questions, Genos was able to talk freely.

Within a genius five-year-old capacity, that is.

"Your chakra appears to be permanently electric," Aburame wonders aloud. "You have attempted to separate the two?"

Genos nods mutely.

"No indication of luck?"

"Hn."

"Shame. How about dampening the voltage."

"No such luck."

"Ho~? Elaborate."

"There's a bin full of scorched leaves I could show you."

"No, no, no," Aburame splutters in disgust. "How could you expect a simple leaf with the an absence of conduction to be able to train the voltage of your chakra nature? Well of course it wouldn't _work_ if you never even _tried_."

Genos feels his face slowly heat up as he tries to wrangle a response.

There's sudden movement and a light bulb appears in front of his face. The man really did like doing that.

Slowly, he takes the bulb. From inspection it appeared to be brand new.

"I've been observing you from afar for some time now…" Aburame begins dramatically.

" _Father_ ," Shino sighs into his tea besides him. "Get to the point."

Aburame pretends he didn't hear him. "With my Kikaichū."

Genos feels the hair on the back of his neck rise.

[ _Never even detected a breach in perimeter…because Kikaichū weren't even on the radar._ ]

' _You'll need to fix that'_ Sasuke tells him and Genos lightly brushes up against his consciousness like a head slap.

"Watching you gather bags of leaves off the road everyday like a homeless person and blowing your way through them both figuratively and literally, was incredibly pitiful and got me thinking on ways to help."

[ _How benevolent of you_ ] Genos dryly thinks. "The light bulb is…?"

Aburame turns to Shino and back at him. Confused. "I was under the assumption you had a head on your shoulders, child."

' _Genos, use your zapping powers to kill him_.'

Calmly, Genos asks again, "How is this supposed to help me?"

"Use your chakra to power it without causing it to explode, of course."

It was so terribly simple, that Genos makes a mental note to never tell people back home about this.

.

They go through five light bulbs before Aburame sends him off with a box of them - after poking him with a multimeter that is and grinning when it actually showed results.

"You're a walking battery!" the man exclaims.

.

Shino walks Sasuke home, Genos sliding away the moment they're out of the house.

"I see you're about to start painting," Shino comments when Sasuke opens his apartment door. Cans of green wall paint and piles of old newspaper were sitting on the dining table Genos bought a while back. In hopeful preparation for friends visiting, most likely.

' _Not that, that would be happening anytime soon'_ , Sasuke absently thinks to himself.

[ _Don't think too soon, Asset-san. Shino-san is here, isn't he?_ ]

He doesn't even bother to make a remark.

"Ino-san is helping, yes?"

"Even if I say no, she'll barge in anyways." Sasuke mumbles bitterly to himself. That girl was like a force of nature he couldn't shield himself from. "You can put the light bulbs on the table."

Shino does as told and stands awkwardly.

"Well, bye." Sasuke swoops his door open and juts a thumb out. Shino continues to stand there near the table. Fingers tapping his thigh in a nervous tick he never knew he had.

Starting to feel awkward himself and threatened, Sasuke asks shrewdly, "…Yes?"

"Can I help?"

They appear to be on totally different wavelengths.

"Help me with what?"

"Painting your apartment. Why?" he manages to get in the moment Sasuke opens his mouth to refuse out of pure reflex. "Father and Mother tell me it would be a good opening to friendship and I appear to find myself lonely these days and seeking companionship."

Sasuke glances away uncomfortably, mind screaming at Genos in SOS.

[ _It is proven that by surrounding yourself with friends you are able to emotionally heal -_ ]

' _I don't need your preaching bullshit at the moment, Genos - I need help_!'

[ _Unable to comply as I have never had friends_ ]

Sasuke lowers his head and punches the wall.

Shino visibly flinches back.

"Apologies, it appears you do not feel the connection I did with you. I will no longer bother you apart from checking in on time to time to see how you are faring with the light bulbs. Allow me to excuse myself."

[ _Asset-san you hurt his feelings. Blood pressure has risen along with heart-rate, Kikaichū are enlarging in volume and appear to be cuddling Aburame-san._ ]

Genos's tone of disapproval and sadness makes Sasuke feel instantly guilty. Raising his head he watches Shino march quickly to the door. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how clumsy Shino was walking all of a sudden - with his shoulders slightly hunched and all.

"Ugh," he grumbles, swallowing protests. "All right, all right." Sasuke makes sure to sound and look put out. "I'll….be your friend. I guess."

Shino looks immediately hopeful despite having most of his face covered.

"Truly?"

He shrugs. "Apparently."

"You looked against it."

"You'll find I'm against a lot of things, yet they still happen."

Shino is thoughtful. "That actually makes a lot of sense. Why? Your habit of bad luck is remarkable."

Sasuke glares and points to the door. "Out."

"I'll see you at school, Uchiha-kun," Shino nods and exits.

"Again with the 'kun'" Sasuke mutters and slams the door shut.

.

"Yo," Shikamaru greets Sasuke as he takes a seat next to him in class. As always they're in the back near the window. An optimal place for quick getaways. "You've got a shadow."

Sasuke turns to Shino who silently sits on his other side.

"Hn. We're friends now, apparently."

"Welcome," Chōji leans over Shikamaru to extend his chip packet to him. Aburame pauses for a second before taking a chip.

"Many thanks. Why? Because I have never been offered a chip before and am grateful for the new experience." Chōji and Shikamaru share a look before quietly accepting the new weirdo.

Sasuke on the other hand just grimaces.

.

Ino smiles at him the next time Sasuke appears in her family's shop for his psychology appointment.

"Hn?" He arches a suspicious eyebrow. Wondering why she looked like she was about to hug him. He really hoped not. He doesn't want to have another anxiety attack like he did with Aburame.

"You got a new friend~"

"New friend?" he practically splutters the words out. " _New_?"

Ino's smile drops to her staring at him as though he had suddenly shrunk a couple of centimetres. "You know," she drags the words out in that pretentious way of hers. "Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, me…Your other _friends_." Ino stresses the word.

Sasuke swears he can hear Genos laughing over his racing heartbeat. He knew they were well acquainted but he never realised or was given an indication that it had developed into this. When did this happen? He's had so many friends this entire time without knowing? What else didn't he know!

"You're joking."

"Wow. How can a person be such an idiot. Is your IQ a single digit or something?"

"No, really."

" _Yes_ , really, Sasuke – _oh my God_ I'd be laughing if this weren't so sad."

.

"How've you been, then?" Inoichi starts off with his amiable smile.

"Fine," Sasuke admits. Still not used to talking with the man after all this time. He absently studies the bookshelf to his right again. "I made a new friend. Because I had old ones already, I think."

"...You think?"

"Ino, tells me Shikamaru and the lot were already my friends." He confesses, still confused.

"She had to tell you that?" Inoichi lets out a real smile.

[ _How rare_ ]

"I'm not good with these things."

"But you're getting better, I see. _That's_ good."

[ _It is, Asset-san_ ]

' _I already had you as a friend though, I don't see why I need more_ ' Sasuke thinks anxiously. Realising how real the everything was and feeling out of depth. More friends means wading into unexpected situations where he doesn't know how to respond. He could do or say something wrong and then they'll hate him and turn into Itachi -

[ _Impossible, Asset-san. I have calculated the risks involved with each friendship you have created and found a 0% possibility of that ever occurring_ ]

Sasuke sighs. Exhausted.

The session continues like normal. Only this time Genos picks up more probing questions Inoichi slyly directs towards Sasuke's school life.

"Have you gotten into any triggering situations recently, Sasuke-kun?"

"No," he lies seamlessly with Genos eliminating in the facial ticks.

Inoichi smiles, "I'm relieved."

 _[Lie detected_ ]

.

 **This took sooo long. But here I am!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter's a bit angsty, dealing with the way people, especially children who are forced to grow up too fast, deal with social anxiety. Also…friendship moments~**

 **Also, thank you so much for loving this story even though it sometimes takes me AGES to update.**

.

Chapter Seven

.

"My dad insists on supervising this weekend," Shikamaru leads with when taking a seat next to him in class. "Something about not trusting a group of budding shinobi to be left alone with paint."

"I blame Naruto's pranks for that," Kiba pipes up in the row in front. Straddling his chair to face the group. At the other end of the room a spot of orange pops up. "Yeah, I'm talking about you!"

"Asshole!"

" _Dickwad_!"

"When exactly," Sasuke drawls, thumb running over his sharpened pencil, "did I invite you?"

Kiba turns back to Sasuke, giving a one-sided shrug, "Dunno. Never?"

Sasuke had to wonder what state of mind he was when deciding to befriend this idiot.

"The _nerve_ you – "

Snorting, Shikamaru plucks the pencil from his grip and scribbles Sasuke's address on the corner of a page in his notebook. Ripping it off, he leans over. handing it to Kiba in a yawn.

"We're meeting here at ten tomorrow. Bring snacks."

"Awesome!"

Besides Shikamaru, Chōji perks. "Oooh. Your mum's chocolate energy muffins."

A light inside Kiba seems to switch on. "Dude. _Yes_." Akamaru barks agreement.

Sasuke looks back and forth between them. Growing increasingly concerned for himself.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru rests his head in his arms, half-lidded eyes peering at him. "He'll behave."

"…Your dad," Sasuke begins with Genos's piquing. "He's coming?"

A beat. "Yes." Arching an eyebrow his friend asks, "That a problem?"

[ _Nara Shikaku's threat level is Demon. A powerful ally to have against your enemy]_

Interesting.

"No," Sasuke plays off his increasing curiosity of Naras and their deceitful nature.

"My father also requests his presence," Shino parts his way through classmates, coming to sit besides Kiba. "Why? Because he feels like getting out of the house."

"That's a weird reason for an adult," Chōji cocks his head, offering his chip packet to Shino.

"Many thanks," Shino accepts, Genos's readings displaying his pleasure at Chōji's kindness. "And you'll come to realise this weekend that my father is exactly that. A weirdo. Apologies in advance. I can reassure you now, I take after my mother."

"Bro," Kiba grips Shino's shoulder in companionship, "lemme tell you a thing or two about _my_ mum."

Sasuke turns to stare out the classroom window. Blocking out the group's arguments over whose parent was weirder.

Loss twisted his insides. Discomfort growing.

.

Shino comes early, his father excitedly barging in before Sasuke could even properly open the door.

"Oh yes, very depressing place you've got," the man states happily. Standing with his hands cupped behind his back and nodding at everything – implying nothing since Sasuke didn't really have…things. Only the bare necessities. "I see you've burned your way through my light bulbs," Aburame strolls over to his trash can, toeing the bin. "You know you really should recycle. My Clan and I, along with Inuzukas, would appreciate it immensely."

[ _Aburame and Inuzukas are known activist Clans when it comes to conservation of wildlife._ ] Genos informs helpfully.

 _Sort of makes sense,_ Sasuke admits.

"I'll get right on that," he responds. Slamming the door shut after Shino. His friend sighs audibly, refusing to meet his vehement look.

"Apologies, Uchiha-kun. My father insisted on coming early to discuss progress with your kekkei genkai. Why? It has been two weeks, data is necessary for improvement."

"Just so!" Aburame swirls around, feet ripping the newpaper Genos had painstakingly taped to the floor to keep out paint stains.

Sasuke winces at Genos's irritated whirring.

.

The next couple of minutes were spent with Genos in control, discussing their progress with stabilising the electrical current flowing throughout his chakra coils.

By Genos's data, stability was at 21.48%.

"Remarkable improvement from last time we met," Amburame says. Shifting giddily on the sofa Sasuke adamantly refuses to use. "Here," he thrusts a lightbulb to Sasuke. "Show me." Besides him on the floor, Shino holds back a groan.

"Father, remember what Mother says. Politeness is a requirement for social conventions. Why? You come off as a jerk."

"What do you know," Aburame tilts his head back, "I conveniently forgot."

"Lazy old man," Shino mutters under his breath. Sasuke side-eyes him, wondering where the stigma about Aburame's lacking sass came from.

[ _Aburame's father_ ]

 _How do you even know that?_

[ _Gossipy old people in the building_ ]

Genos really needed to stop using his body to invade others privacy like that. It leaves Sasuke feeling like a pervert.

Shaking off his thoughts, Sasuke takes the lightbulb and begins to generate chakra into his palm. Bit by bit, it flickers to life. For a few steadying moments it glows before bursting in a show of sparks.

Through his sleeve, Aburame produces a notebook and pen. Scribbling down numbers, the man begins to mumble praises under his breath.

Sasuke turns to Shino, who still refuses to meet his eyes "Your father keeps a notebook on me?" He says, wonderingly.

"Father likes to record things he finds interesting," Shino says guiltily. "Why? He's a - "

" _Weirdo_." Sasuke hisses, accusing.

"I was going to say obsessive," Shino shakes his head in a wishy washy way, considering, "but you're not wrong."

"Hn."

.

When Ino shows up, Shino is helping Sasuke tape down more newpaper to cover over the tear his father made. Leaving Aburame to open the door.

The moment he does, Genos picks up a sudden increase of awkwardness in the man.

At Sasuke's askance look to Shino, his friend gives a minuscule half-shrug.

"More people induces less motion. Why? My father is socially stunted."

 _Should you really be saying that, Shino? Should you?_

"Not that I'm one to talk." His friend hangs his head.

Sasuke nods dearly and cringes when Ino swoops in like a storm. Small, delicate palm shoving the door open to it's entirety. Causing it to rebound off the wall and slam in her father's open-mouthed face. Aburame makes an alarmed choking sound only he could hear.

Heading straight for Sasuke, Ino selectively ignores the disturbance of peace behind her with a smile.

She doesn't hug him, thankfully.

"Sasuke-kun! Need help?"

"Just finished," he grunts. Standing up with Shino, he introduces them both with a sway of the hand.

"…I am not good with non-verbal communication." Shino admits, and Sasuke hates that. He loves non-verbal communication.

Ino, being the social tornado than she was, helps them out and takes reign of conversation. It was going well.

And then it wasn't.

Somewhere along the way, by absently noticing Yamanaka and Aburame converse in his kitchen over pink cupcakes Ino brought. Shikamaru arriving along with Chōji and his father. Leading to more people, more invasion of his and Genos's home.

Suddenly, the sound of Kiba's abrupt laughter and voices in the kitchen grew louder. Smell of sausages Chōji brought splayed out in front of him resembled vomit. Sasuke watched his friends bite into the meat, teeth tearing cooked flesh and juices spilling.

He began to feel like an internal string was being pulled. For a moment, Sasuke was overwhelmed by the sheer reality of what was happening. He felt himself start to tremble uncontrollably. Humiliation piling at the bottom of his stomach at how _weak_ he was.

 _Genos, can we go? Please? Can you…_

He stopped. Not wanting to ask Genos to take over and hide again. He wanted to stay here and be normal.

[ _Asset-san, excuse yourself to the bathroom_.]

Not even asking, he a mutters a quick apology and hurries into the short hallway. Trying not to stumble over tingly legs.

"Sasuke-kun, everything alright?" Yamanaka calls from the kitchen, obviously noticing his sudden distress.

" _Hn_."

In the hallway, Sasuke ducks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Curling up on the floor underneath the basin with his head between his knees. Trying to catch breath.

[T _his was expected, Asset-san._ ] Genos reassures. Electrical hum circulating his nerves like a hug.

"Why?" he whispers, emotionally exhausted and numb.

[ _For this past year, you have not had as much social interaction than just now. Especially at home. A place you have subconsciously labelled a safe space. People have now entered it, it made you uncomfortable. Getting used to something new with anxiety and PTSD is tougher than people can imagine. You are young to have to deal with this, Asset-san. For you it is uniquely worse._ ]

The words flew over him.

[ _You'll be okay, Asset-san_.]

For some reason, Sasuke surrendered to that. Tightened chest exploding in a dry sob.

"I wish it didn't happen Genos," he whispers. "If Itachi just got help, I'd be okay. If Itachi didn't – I wouldn't be so messed up. I don't want to be messed up. I want to be okay." He felt ten times his age. A veteran after the war. "Why can't I be okay?"

Genos hums gently, warming him in against the cool tiles.

"I miss mum and dad. I miss grandma and gramps boring stories and annoying festivals. I even…" Sasuke felt sick with his next words, "I miss Itachi. Why do I miss him?"

[ _Because he was your brother. Despite everything you both did have some good times and you can miss that. Don't hate yourself for it, Asset-san. You deserve better than allowing Itachi that gratification. What happened is over and moving on is painful but you'll heal_ ]

"I'll get better. I won't be half a person anymore."

Genos stutters, as though hesitant. [ _You'll never properly heal. A broken bone is still tender after it's fixed. The trauma will always be there, but it doesn't have to be the most dominant part of you.]_

The reasoning was a bit out of reach for Sasuke, but he understood the implication. Calmer, Sasuke stands and washes his face with cool water. Staring at his reflection. The burning yellow around his eyes comforted him, as though he were staring back at Genos.

[ _Yamanaka-sama is outside the door waiting for you_ ]

"He's not even my therapist right now," he sighs. Too tired to care. Opening the door, he stares up at the young man. He looked serious.

"Better?"

Sasuke gives a lame shrug. Feeling heavy.

Yamanaka kneels to his height, looking as though he sorely wanted to hug him. Sasuke didn't appreciate the pity.

"You can talk to me anytime. Nothing you can say or do will make me judge you." There was a pause, "Do you want us to leave?"

"No!" Sasuke hisses, shaking his head. "I can do it. I'm better. I just…needed a moment."

Not looking entirely convinced, Yamanaka sighs. "Anytime you need another moment, tell me. I'll always be here to help. You're still a kid, you don't need to work through this alone." He cocks his head towards loud voices in the living room. A small smile tugging his lips. "I'm sure your friends would agree."

Sasuke grunts, unease swirling his gut as he's guided back to his friends. Everybody looks as though Sasuke had never left for over five minutes and helps open tins of green paint. Handing out brushes, Kiba's terrifying mother reminds him to not hit anybody with it.

"Not like I was gonna," he mutters sullenly to Sasuke before dunking the large brush in paint and whacking it against the nearest wall.

Sasuke wonders again how he befriended this peculiar person.

He flinches when Shikamaru elbows him a look.

"You good?"

Something inside tightens, not uncomfortably. It was odd. "Yeah," he admits. Shikamaru squints, as though trying to catch something on his face before humming.

"Tch. I was worried."

Sasuke blinks. Bewildered at how somebody non-related to him can - before shaking off the disturbing stirrings of _something_. Shikamaru disappears to the opposite wall, grumbling as he's handed a cupcake by Ino. She turns to him, handing him one.

"You haven't eaten anything all day."

"…Thanks. I guess."

" _Hmph!_ "

It takes twenty minutes of messy work to finish one half of a wall, ending up to get help from the adults for the top.

Little by little, Sasuke starts to feel better. Livelier.

.

He's helping Shino with the corner wall when Genos starts beeping madly.

"Uchiha-kun?" Shino's insects notices the change in chakra temperament immediately. Dark glasses scanning the room, following Sasuke's juddering eyes. In the kitchen he can vaguely notice Aburame halting movement to do the same.

[ _Incoming heat signature of Uzumaki_ ]

He can't hear Genos's next words because suddenly the adults are shouting and rushing towards him as a metal object is tossed into the room. Shino flings himself at Sasuke, nocking them both to the ground.

Everything explodes in orange.

"Teme! I heard you were redecorating!" Someone hollers from his balcony then squeaks in fear. "O-oi, why're there adults in your home? Teme?!"

" _Uzumaki_." Sasuke can hear Kiba's mother growl. "What's the meaning of this shit storm?"

Sasuke ignores the rest, accepting the help of standing when Shino releases him.

The sight of his apartment that greets him, is uncomprehending.

"Oh man," Chōji mutters, adorned in orange paint just as the rest of his room was. All the green they painted on the walls were mixing with Uzumaki's neon orange. Turning it into an ugly brown.

This was – Sasuke stares. A part of him suddenly blocked off as though he had stepped into a soundproof room.

[ _Asset-san, you are disassociating do not worry_ ]

Worry, why would he? He breathes an airy chuckle. Catching sight of a neon Shino makes him nearly loose it.

"You're orange." He snickers. Sasuke can't really see Shino's face, but he get's the impression he was almost gawping.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino comes up to him. Slipping on the floor almost.

"Oi, Teme, tell them it was just a prank!" Uzumaki tries to wrestle himself from the furious adults on his balcony. Expression pleading. "Kiba! Your mum is terrifying!"

Kiba, Sasuke just notices the boy sitting on the floor, camouflaged to his surroundings and radiating anger as he stares at a petrified Akamaru.

 _"Good!"_

"Teme!" Naruto pleads again.

Everything and everyone was moving so quickly, it was like an unpleasant dream.

"Yamanaka-san, don't worry," he waves it off. Taking sudden interest in Shino's sandals and the paint dripping onto them from the ceiling. "It was a joke. No harm."

Yamanaka or somebody releases Naruto. Kiba doesn't like that.

Shouting ensues, spewed words and angry voices forces one side of Sasuke to recall Itachi slicing his relatives heads off.

The orange on Shino's sandals turns red.

Sasuke can't remember what comes next.

.

 **Naruto always has the best intentions. He just needs work on execution. The poor kid.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have two weeks of late schoolwork to finish yet here I am writing fanfiction.**

 **This was a difficult chapter, so helpful criticism is HELPFUL!**

.

Chapter Eight

.

[ _Asset-san_ ]

Sasuke comes flaying out of Genos's control like he'd been dropped from the top of a building. Cold pavement of consciousness hitting him a hundred miles per hour.

[ _Asset-san, Mission Override was initiated during mid-disassociation. The sudden switch in control appears to have affected you emotionally_.]

"Ha," he chokes, curled in an upright position and swallowing against the sudden clog in his throat.

He spends a long moment collecting himself. This had to have been one of the worst 'switches' he's ever had with Genos. A hammer to the chest would have been more pleasant than this.

A few minutes of meditative breathing passes, leaving behind a sleepless night exhaustion that weighs on him like sandbags.

Resigned to what had happened, he takes a second to inspect where he was. Curled up on a mattress near a window-laced wall shoulder height. In a small, immaculately clean bedroom. Every wall besides a tiny study desk held crowded bookshelves. Genos beeps away, cataloguing everything to memory while Sasuke turns to his right. Peering through the open window to a lawn bordered by thick, dark forest.

He looks up into moonlight. Star named after his mother winking back at him.

"Where…" he frowns, something about this place felt familiar. "Are we at Shikamaru-san's?"

[ _Affirmative_ ]

"Why?"

[ _The adults did not want to leave you alone after Uzumaki-san's attack_ ]

 _Attacked by the Dobe?_ Sasuke scowls down at his hands clamped tightly around his knees. _Never. It was a stupid prank like he said._

[ _The prank hurt you_ ]

"Am I bleeding?" Sasuke hisses.

[ _You don't need a physical wound to be hurt, Asset-san_.]

"Shut up," he growls, hands clenching into fists. "Stop spewing such hearty crap."

[ _I'll stop once you're better at managing painful feelings instead of ignoring them until another panic attack arises_ ]

Sasuke sighs up at the ceiling. "Where's the Dobe now?"

[ _In the next room getting lectured by Yamanaka-san_ ]

"My _therapist_ is here?" he blinks, turning to stare in mute horror at the closed bedroom door. "God, why?"

[ _Allow me to recap what occurred after we 'switched'. Preceding my takeover of control, Yamanaka-san along with the rest of Clan Heads unanimously decided it would be best if we were were to stay at Nara-san's house. Ino-san, quite loudly and viciously wanted us to stay at her place. Seeing as Yamanaka-san is your therapist, staying there for 'monitoring' would have in her mind been ideal._

 _Politically however, that would have been a neatly packed disaster_.]

Sasuke was about to ask _how exactly_ , before thinking better of it. He was too worn out to indulge in head-splitting political talk that he wouldn't even be able to comprehend.

[ _The Clan Heads knew that and, as it stands Shikamaru has known you the longest. Ergo, we're staying here for the next seventy-two hours until you prove sound of mind_.]

"How does Dobe fit into all of this?"

[ _Uzumaki-san has no parents to explain to him what he did was wrong. Yamanaka-san and Shikamaru-san's mother are taking care of it as we speak_.]

 _Right, he's an orphan_ , Sasuke nods, absently wondering why he needed parents to teach something that was so obvious. Bombing people's apartments full of paint was just not something nice people do.

[ _What's obvious to you Asset-san, might not be as obvious to someone else. Everyone's situation is unique and as such affects them uniquely._ ]

Sasuke groans. "I told you to quit spewing – "

[ _Shikamaru-san is approaching the door. ETA ten seconds._ ]

He shuts up, turning to gaze into the forest.

Reflecting in the windowpane's glass, Sasuke could see Genos. Yellow wrapped securely around his iris and burning of life.

Shikamaru nocks once and opens the door. Sasuke turns back as though he weren't expecting him. Balanced in the boy's hand was a plate with a [ _tomato and tuna mayonnaise sandwich_ ].

For a moment of their eyes connect.

Shikamaru half-grins in relief.

"Ah, you're back."

"I'm awake, yeah," Sasuke grunts. Eyeing the sandwich hungrily.

"Right," Shikamaru snorts. Closing the door behind him and walking over to hand Sasuke the plate. "No crumbs in my bed," he warns. "They tickle."

"Hn," he bites into the bread. Cocking his head when Shikamaru seats himself down near his curled up legs.

"Dad and Ionoichi-san want you to stay here for the next couple days." Sasuke feigns confusion. "The paint's still setting in your house," Shikamaru shrugs in excuse. "Uzumaki's here, by the way."

Swallowing he asks, "He staying here too?"

"Maybe," Shikamaru hums, jumping down to reach under his bed and pulling out a shogo board. "Depends on the adults. Do you play?"

"Once," Sasuke bites again, chewing through the sudden dryness of his mouth.

 _"Nii-san," his four-year-old self whines, "You said you'd go easy."_

 _"This_ is _me being easy Otouto. You just need to practice so you can beat me next time, hm?"_

'Next time' never happened.

Shikamaru seats himself down again, opening the box to its fullest and pouring out white and black rocks from a tiny pouch besides it. Sasuke watches silently as the boy organizes everything.

"White first." He gestures for him to go.

With slight reluctance, Sasuke does. Genos humming little suggestions to him now and then that visibly bothered Shikamaru.

He's surprised to find that after some time, sandwich finished and moon somewhere else in the sky, that he's beating Shikamaru.

 _Did you play with Saitama-sensei?_

[ _Saitama-sensei preferred books over mind games._ _No, Dr. Kuseno introduced me to the game after he saved me. We stopped playing once my mental processors began advancing and I could simultaneously calculate and apply strategic manoeuvring that would enable me to win any match begun._ ]

 _Couldn't you have just, stopped?_

[ _Negative_ ] Genos's whirring sounds heavier. [ _Turning off a portion requires me to turn off everything. Playing shogi is no longer an option._ ]

 _Seems to me like you miss it_.

[ _Playing with Dr Kuseno was enjoyable while it lasted._ ]

And all of a sudden, Sasuke finds himself incredibly unhappy.

"Hn, Shikamaru-san?" The Nara glances up, chin rested on entwined fingers. With resolve he offers, "…Let's do this more often?"

"I'd be upset if we don't," Shikamaru smirks lopsidedly.

A warm whirr has Sasuke supressing a grin.

.

During Konoha's early beginnings, the Nara Clan built their houses out of the trees they cut down. Similarly so with the rest of the dismal population. While time passed and housing production advanced into brick and cement, the Nara's methods stayed put. As did their houses.

So it made for an interesting experience walking through Shikamaru's home. The last time he was there, he was nothing but a toddler with pitiful spatial awareness to acknowledge such beautiful architecture.

It has Fire Hazard written all over it.

[ _Not if we're careful_ ]

 _What's_ that _supposed to mean?_

"Uchiha-kun," Shikaku greets him from the couch as Sasuke and Shikamaru enter the living room. "You just missed Inoichi."

 _Good_ , he doesn't say.

"Finished the food my wife made you, I see," Shikaku watches as Shikamaru walks past him and disappears through the door with Sasuke's empty plate. "To your liking?"

[ _It was adequate_ ]

"Yes," Sasuke stuffs his hands into his pants pockets. "Thank you."

Shikaku gestures for Sasuke to take a seat opposite him, "Aah, you should thank my wife tomorrow, she'll love the compliment."

Sitting on the couch, Sasuke glances down at the coffee table to see what the man was doing.

[ _Processing…Files consist of Mission reports from T &I Division and an updated file on Uzumaki Naruto's living situation from his ANBU Watchers_]

Sasuke sat there blinking for a moment in dumb shock. He knew from Genos's past field observations that ANBU watched over Naruto (not giving it much thought because he honestly has more important things to worry about), but why the heck would Shikamaru's _dad_ have a file on him? The _Jōnin Commander_?

Is the Dobe really that important?

Genos makes a noise entirely unlike him.

Sasuke's eyebrows climb his forehead.

 _Genos._ _ **Is he**_ _?_

Does it have something to do with that foreign energy in his stomach?

[ _You really are ahead your age level in deductions_... _Involving ourselves in this matter shows a high percentage of danger, Asset-san_ ]

 _I just wanna know_.

The firm [ _Don't_ ] startles Sasuke.

 _Genos_ …

"Aah," Shikaku stacks his assortment of files to hide their titles. "Work doesn't simply end at the office, unfortunately."

Sasuke looks back up at the man, holds his gaze for a split second – unnerved by the intensity of it – and glances over to the door where Shikamaru disappeared behind. Hoping he would come back sooner rather than later so he wouldn't have to sit through this uncomfortable conversation.

And provide a distraction from the sudden hurt he felt.

Genos shifts in his head.

Shikaku yawns and slacks back against the couch, "My wife is busy dropping Uzumaki-san back home. He was here, Inoichi scolded him. I think the kid wants to apologise."

Sasuke can't help but snort. "Hn. No need."

Shikaku cocks his head, "Oh? Not hurt at all?"

His chest pangs at the memory of seeing the place he's managed to call home just…ruined in mere seconds. Again. "Forgiveness is earned."

"Haa, fair enough," the man gives an approving look. "So until the brat shows just how sorry he is, you won't accept. Am I getting that right?"

Sasuke half-shrugs.

"Cunning. Who'd you learn that from?"

"Tch. No one worth mentioning."

[ _Asset-san_ ]

.

Sometime during lunch the next day, Yamanaka shows up with Naruto in tow. Sasuke was busy feeding deers at the forest's border with Shikamaru and ignoring Genos to notice the approach.

Shikamaru sighs. Content to lying against a dozing Deer and soaking in the afternoon sun. He looked half-asleep and almost cat-like.

"Not that it's any of my business," Sasuke's friend (?) says. "But did you argue with my father last night?"

Sasuke faces Shikamaru. Twitching slightly at the cool snout of the deer prodding his handful of grapes. "No."

"Then why're you so blue?"

"Tch. I'm not."

Shikamaru's eyelids slip open with a look of profound scepticism.

"You got the same face Ino made when she and Sakura got into a fight over ribbons."

[ _Asset-san_ ] Genos says for the tenth time today and Sasuke's palm locks into a fist. Bursting the plucked grapes and causing their warm juices to dribble down his arm. The deer he had befriended rears back and skitters over to Shikamaru. Dropping down with its back to him.

"Oh yeah," Shikamaru's eyes roll upwards to the cloudless sky. "So not cool."

"Shut up," Sasuke flushes, flicking the skin of grapes off and wiping his sticky hand against his borrowed green t-shirt. "It's none of your business."

The boy snorts, "You seriously don't know how friends work, do you?"

[ _Asset-san_ ]

"Shut. _Up_ already."

Shikamaru gapes, obviously hurt before converting into eerie understanding. " _Ooh_."

A suspecting chill dives down his spine - which Sasuke quickly shakes his head at.

Impossible.

[ ** _Attention,_** _Asset-san._ ]

He flinches in shock at the severity of Genos's voice.

[... _Uzumaki-san is behind you_ ]

Sasuke whips around so quickly he almost stumbles. Coming face to face with the approaching orange form of Naruto.

"Teme," the boy greets. Lips curls into a half-hearted attempt at stopping himself from snarling out the words. "The girly man told me I hurt your feelings or whatever so…you know. Sorry that you're such a pussy and stuff."

Sasuke's eyelid twitches.

Shikamaru whistles low. "Damn Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes swipe between the Nara and Sasuke, scoffing. "You look fine to me, dunno what they went on about last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke glowers and wiggles his fingers. "Bye bye."

Naruto's face slackens.

[ _Data reports a 10% increase in anger levels_ ]

"I don't like you," Naruto says. "You get everything you want without even tryin' and when I try, try to make people _laugh_ I get shouted at."

Shikamaru winces. "Uzumaki – "

"No _listen_ to me!" Naruto shouts. Sasuke backs a few paces from him on Genos's warnings. Naruto notices and stares at him in disbelief. "Why're you so afraid of me, huh? Like _them_."

"It's different," Sasuke looks away.

" _How_? Fear is all the same and it's all because of _me_ ," Naruto cries. Expression awash in helplessness. "And the one group of people who didn't treat me like some poisonous bug _you_ take away. Make them hate me and stuff for being-I dunno what I am!"

Sasuke stares. Disbelieving.

 _I did what?_

"Uzumaki," Shikamaru interrupt calmly. Sitting up from his languid position. "Sasuke didn't do anything like that."

"The hell he didn't. The moment he sat with you guys was the last time I did," Naruto turns away from them, as though they were the ones doing the attacking. "I saw the way you guys talked and stuff an'…you all seemed to _happy_ without me."

Sasuke frowns in silence, glancing over to Shikamaru who had this pained look in his eyes.

 _Did I seriously cause this?_

[ _Asset-san we did not know_. _Uzumaki-san had a sparse relationship with them, I simply assumed…wrongly. I assumed wrongly. An error upon my part not yours_ ]

"Sheesh Naruto, that's _so_ not the truth."

"But it is, ain't it?" Naruto sniffs. "You stopped speakin' to me after _he_ started hangin' out with you guys." An uncomfortable tension plagued the space between them. "You all just _forgot_ about me."

"We didn't," Shikamaru stresses, standing and looking like he wanted to shout. "Naruto, you were the one who stopped showing up. We all just thought you got bored and ran away like you usually do after hanging out with us for a long time."

"You're blaming _me_?" Naruto screeches. Whipping round to glare.

Sasuke glances between them. Feeling disturbingly out of place until Naruto shoves a finger at him.

"He's the one who's afraid of me and brought you all on his side. Now you all hate me because of him!"

"We don't hate you, Naruto," Shikamaru groans. "And he isn't afraid of you, you just…" Shikamaru's face pinches, seeming as though he was measuring his words. "Your anger triggers him."

[… _Ha?_ ]

Sasuke stares fixedly at Shikamaru. Wondering if he had heard correctly.

Naruto's anger riles under the weight of confusion. "T- _Trigger_? What the heck's that?"

Shikamaru pointedly does not glance over at Sasuke's warning gaze, instead he takes a deep breath and grumbles, "You remind him of the asshole who murdered his entire damn family, Naruto. Of course he avoids you, whenever you see him you're angry and that's just _so_ not okay!"

An oppressing chill whips the air silent.

A thick clog forms in Sasukes' throat at the mention of _that_.

[ _Asset-san, would you like me to activate Mission Override?]_

Naruto, pale, shoots to Sasuke. Misunderstanding visibly falling into overwhelming place – but the thing was Shikamaru was so off the bat Sasuke wanted to scream. "I-I what?"

 _No. No I can handle it._

"I remind you of a _murderer_?" Naruto's voice pitches in horror.

"Could we not," Sasuke forces out. " _Speak_ about this please?"

"Oi I'm not fin…" Naruto's anger slams shut when Sasuke takes another step back. "Dammit I'm not gonna hurt you, _alright_? Sure I'm angry but I have good meaning to or…" thoughts swirl maddeningly across his face. "Or, I did – ugh I'm so confused!" He throws a second finger at Sasuke, eyebrow twitching. "You're confusing me, Teme!"

"Finally using your head," Shikamaru sighs in relief. Plopping back down against his still zonked out deer. Naruto awkwardly follows, and feeling the odd one out so does Sasuke.

After a second of pondering silence Naruto turns his gaze back on his supposed enemy. Disturbingly desperate. "You don't actually hate me? Or fear me?"

Admittedly, "I don't."

"You're just weird about me 'cause I remind you of – "

" _Naruto_ ," Shikamaru quickly hisses. Admonishing.

Naruto frowns but shuts his mouth, clearly confused about just how damn awful Sasuke feels when he's reminded of _…_

 _Dammit. Calm down_

Genos thrums around him in comfort.

"...Hn."

"Huh," Naruto's eyes glaze over. "So…you never really did anything wrong and I hated you because…"

"Of something he can't manage right now," Shikamaru tries to keep his voice low so only Naruto could hear. But because of Genos, Sasuke picked it up like a scream.

He tries not to grimace.

 _This is humiliating._

[ _It's a strong cover story and could potentially tame Uzumaki's anger_ ]

 _Er, he's not a threat anymore?_

[ _Some recent intelligence has made that…inconclusive. Though my warning remains in tact. Do not befriend the boy_ ]

No problem there.

Naruto groans, ears turning red. "I- I bombed your apartment with paint because…I just wanted to get everybody's attention back. I thought it would be funny and everyone would like me again…but you fainted and - "

"I _what_?!" Sasuke's shout slips out of his mouth before he could stop it.

The two boys blink at him.

[ _Switching during dissociation was...difficult_ ]

Shikamaru hums.

"For like a couple seconds, yeah," Naruto shrugs, frowning. "You, er, don't remember that?"

The Dobe was staring at him as though he thought Sasuke was loosing it.

"Dad fainted once after returning from a mission," Shikamaru says without care. "He didn't remember either."

"Oh."

They slip into silence again, though this time with less tension and more understanding.

 _Well_ , Sasuke thinks grumpily, _for them at least_.

Genos sighs [ _Asset-san_ \- ]

 _Yeah, yeah._

.

Yamanaka is positively glowing in happiness when Sasuke and the others return inside. Nobody arguing only Shikamaru catching Naruto up on what he's missed out these past couple of months. On the way up Sasuke catches Naruto wanting to help re-paint his apartment.

It makes Genos thrum uneasily.

Shikaku walks onto the small patio where Yamanaka was sitting languidly in a weaved chair, munching into a slice of fresh cheesecake.

"Shikamaru, how were the deers?"

"Good pillows."

Shikaku accepts the lack of observational effort with a nod and sits next to Yamanaka.

"Where's my slice?"

"You've got legs, old man. Use them."

Yamanaka pouts. Straightening when Sasuke steps onto the wooden platform. Eyes extracting anything he could. "Everything go well?"

"Hmph," Sasuke narrows his eyes. Not happy about the fact that he threw Naruto at him so suddenly like that.

"I know what I did was risky," he bends close to him. Gently earnest. "But be honest Sasuke-kun, would you have sought out to fix this problem yourself or chosen to ignore Uzumaki-san for as long as you could?"

Sasuke grimaces, knowing the answer all too well.

"I didn't like it. He…" kept on bring up _Itachi_.

"I know -" does he? "- don't you feel better though? That he no longer resents you and is remorseful? Understanding?"

It was so very irritating how the man was exactly like Genos with using logic against him.

"Tch."

Yamanaka straightens again and waves at Naruto and Shikamaru as they pass. Naruto bends awkwardly, glancing between them before whispering Shikamaru a question he nods at.

"Ah! So you fix Teme's head, yeah? That's awesome!"

 _I'm gonna kill him._

[ _Now, Asset-san_ ]

.

 _ **NOTE:**_ You may have noticed that Shikamaru was being incredibly unreasonable to Naruto in this chapter and guilt drove him to being nice. Ahh Naras. Even at a young age they know how to manipulate situations and people don't they? (budding kid shinobi are terrifying)

 _To explain:_ Shikamaru was hurt, really hurt by a friend suddenly ditching him and the group. A friend which sporadically hung out with them since before the Academy and learned to love. As a kid, you would be hurt too. And Shikamaru really freaking VALUES friendship so when that person up and leaves with no explanation and then comes steamrolling in pointing fingers at a new friend whose so very broken and just watched their family die? Say he HATES the new friend who he's watched disassociate, switch personalities and hide panic attacks? Naruto bombed this kid's new house with paint and to Shikamaru, whenever he gets angry Sasuke freaks out (not knowing that it's cause Genos senses Kyuubi) and he thinks 'oh dang he's seeing Itachi'. Aww man, you gonna bet this little Nara's pissed.

How Shikamaru went about dealing with Naruto and shoving the blame on his leaving the group i do not think is healthy. But my dudes, even tho he's a genius he's still a dang kid and he's gonna do and say stuff wrong. If they were older you bet they would have had this conversation in a totally different and healthier way.


End file.
